


The Hunter

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Havens [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: AU - Part 5 of The Havens.  A Hunter seeks a Haven and finds much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan grips the steering wheel and shudders as another chill racks his body. He’s been feverish for the last few days, a Shifter had caught him with a dirty blade, but the chills are new and now with injuries from the Werewolf he’d foolishly gone after on his own he’s afraid he might not make it. He heaves an exhausted sigh and rubs the back of his neck. He needs to keep it together. He’s got Hunter’s blood for pity’s sake. He’s supposed to be better than this. His Mom has told him that a million times. He should know how to be better by now.

He blinks and licks his lips. He can’t go home wounded. There’s no way he’d make it that far and no guarantee his Mom would sober up enough to help him even if she could be bothered to give a Shit. He promised himself he wouldn’t go back until he completed the job anyway, the real job, the one he’s supposed to be doing instead of chasing Shifters and Werewolves. In a moment of guilt an weakness he’d made a deal with the drunken Bitch who was still, for all his wishing otherwise, his Mom and he intends follow through. Then he’ll take what he wants from the house and never see her again.

Ethan sucks in a breath and forces himself to ignore the pain. If thinks about his future instead. A future he’ll have if he finishes the real job and breaks free. Free to find his own life. A life where he can Hunt or not, go to school or not, or do anything else he can dream up. No more obligations and no more gut eating guilt.

His entire body aches and he can’t seem to control the shaking in his hands. He needs medical help and if he doesn’t find it soon he won’t make it to freedom let alone tomorrow. He shifts his damaged leg and tries to breathe past the pain and throb of mangled flesh.

Ethan licks his lips and grips the steering wheel. He’d stupidly assumed his first shot had put the Werewolf down for good and like a total Rookie Dumb Ass he’d approached within reach of the wounded creature. In the blink of an eye the injured Werewolf had whipped a clawed hand out and grabbed Ethan’s ankle in an iron grip.

The creature had yanked his foot and sent Ethan sprawling to the ground.

Face in the dirt and out of breath, Ethan had rolled to the side fast enough to avoid being eviscerated, but not fast enough to escape a vicious swipe at his calf. The Werewolf’s sharply curved claws had torn his leg to ribbons. He barely managed to bring his weapon to bare, squeezing the trigger and firing Silver buckshot point blank into the raging Werewolf’s chest.

The creature had howled in agony, scrambled to it’s feet, and fled into the woods.

Ethan had fired after it of course, but even in its weakened state the Werewolf had been fast enough to make the cover of trees before he could get a good bead on it. He’d thought briefly about tracking it down, but his wounded leg wouldn’t allow it. Hopefully, the creature is hiding somewhere licking it’s wounds and Ethan will have at least 30 days to get back on his feet and return to finish it off.

He heaves a sigh and squints through the windshield. He’s been driving for two hours or so now and he feels hot and sick and chilled and getting weaker by the minute. The blood loss from his leg wounds and the tight inflammation in his belly are taking their toll.

Ethan shifts in his seat and his stomach wound screams in protest. The Shifter had knifed him just above his hip bone and though he’d cleaned and sewn up the wound it refuses to heal. It’s almost certainly infected. He must really be a Craptastic Hunter if he can’t even sew himself up properly.

He blinks gritty eyes and stares out into the darkness. He shouldn’t have tried to take on a Werewolf in his current state, but he’d come across the evidence of Werewolf activity and hadn’t been able to let it go. The creature definitely would have killed someone if Ethan hadn’t laid a trap for it in the woods. At least now some poor Soul is alive instead of hamburger. It’s a small consolation.

Ethan swallows hard. He has to keep going. There isn’t any other option. An ER is out of the question, he can’t answer truthfully for the injuries and with no money or insurance he’d have to bail out before he had a chance to really recover.

He sighs. At least if he finds the Haven he’s looking for he’ll be with other Hunters when he croaks. Hunters who will salt and burn his corpse if he doesn’t make it. Hunters who will maybe spread the word that he’d had died well. Some Hunter somewhere might even remember him. If he can’t have anything else he wants in life, he might as well get a half way decent epitaph.

Ethan smacks himself in the face and focuses on the road. He’ll get to the Damn Haven if it’s the last thing he ever does.

*****

Ethan is nursing a beer at a Hunter bar in the middle of nowhere. The owners had known his Dad and they let him have a beer or two without the hassle of fake ID. He’d finished his burger and fries and planned to get back in the road in an hour or two. He hears foot steps coming his way and looks to see who it is.

He sighs. The old man heading his way is a talker he can tell.

The old man plops down in the booth across from Ethan.

Ethan raises an eyebrow.

The old man opens his mouth and starts in on the current state of Politics and other social commentary. He goes on about things Ethan has no opinion on and offers no response to, for a few long minutes before he eventually rambles to a halt.

Ethan takes a swig of Beer and waits.

The old man eyes Ethan up and down, nods to himself, and pulls a card out of the front pocket of his shirt. He slides a card across the table.

“What’s this for?” Ethan picks up the card and studies it. It’s metal with dozens of numbers engraved on it and a nice clear coating to protect the surface.

“You call one of those toll free numbers when you run into trouble.”

Ethan eyes numbers at the top of the card. There are four main regions listed in the US and two in Canada. “Just like that?”

The old man shrugs. “A couple of retired Hunters set up a network of safe houses a few years ago and they’ll help out when you need it. They call them the Havens.”

Ethan frowns. He prefers to Hunt alone, but he knows there’s bound to be a time when he needs a hand.

The old man gives him an encouraging nod.

Ethan knows the old man was a Hunter once, way back when, and has a solid reputation.

Ethan nods, thanks the man, pays his bill, and heads back to his room. He sits down, grabs his Dad’s Hunting journal, and bumps the numbers on the card against the ‘Trusted Contacts’ list. There aren’t many names marked down, but one of the toll free numbers on the metal card matches a guy named Bobby Singer. He dials the number.

“Agent Willis.”

“I’m looking for Bobby Singer.” Ethan tells him.

“Bobby’s no longer with us.” The guy replies. “Are you a friend or business associate?”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Ethan tells him. “We never met, but my Dad spoke highly of him.”

“He was a good one.” The man sighs. “One of the best. Who the Hell are you?”

Ethan rubs his chin.

“Not talking huh?” The man chuckles. “What do you want kid? I doubt you called to shoot the Shit.”

Ethan sucks in a breath. “This old Hunter gave me a card…”

“Which old Hunter?” The man asks. “There aren’t very many, but enough.”

“Ben…” Ethan replies. “Ben Howard.”

“You must be the Tucker kid.” The man remarks. “We’ve been waiting for you to call.”

Ethan frowns. “Ya?”

“Ya.” The man replies. “Sorry to hear about your Dad. He was a good one too.”

“Thanks.” Ethan misses his Dad like crazy. “I’m Ethan.”

“I’m Garth. It’s good to meet you Ethan. You keep that card on you at all times. Okay?”

“Why?”

“It could save your life kid.”

“How?”

“Havens are part of a network of places across the whole country where Hunters can get patched up free of charge or just rest up or regroup in a secure location.” Garth explains. “Some old friends of mine thought it up a while back.”

“Wow.” Ethan flips the card over and over in his hand. “Thanks I guess.”

“No problem Kiddo. Good luck and stay safe!”

*****

Ethan grabs a bottle of water and gulps it down. He’s starting to feel faint and the fever he’s been fighting for the last few days has kicked into overdrive. He tosses the empty bottle onto the floorboards and hunches over the steering wheel.

After the Werewolf kicked his Ass he’d dragged his sorry self back to his car. He’d bandaged his leg as best he could and fished the odd metal card out of his pocket. He called the regional number and a very pleasant southern sounding woman had answered the phone. He’d given her his name, birth date, and the nature of his injuries. He’d told her about the leg, but hadn’t be able to bring himself to confess to the stomach wound. It was too embarrassing.

The woman had asked him for the code on the back of the card.

Ethan had flipped it over and rattled off the numbers.

She’d typed for a few seconds and then given him directions to a place located nearly two hours away. She wished him luck, told him if his condition worsened to call back with his location so she could arrange a pick up, and warned him that if he didn’t show within the two hour window they’d send a search party.

Ethan had thanked her and hung up. He hadn’t been sure then if he could make it or not and now things were looking pretty grim. He’d finally reached the turn off from the main road a few minutes ago, but he couldn’t seem to find the driveway. The GPS on his phone was no good and he’d been up and down the old county road three times without any luck.

He slows to a stop and breaths through the pounding in his head. He’s dehydrated and it’s making him woozy and nauseous. He’d already had to pull over twice to barf, no way was he getting any of that mess on his seats even if the upholstery does need to be replaced, and now he’s in danger of passing out.

Ethan growls in frustration and he smacks himself in the face again. It helps a little. He strains his eyes in the dark, but can’t see anything to indicate where he should turn. There was supposed to be a Hunter’s sign visible from the road, but he hasn’t been able to find.

He resolutely inches his Lady forward until he sees the end of the road approaching for the fourth time. He slams on the brakes and glares at the bright yellow ‘Dead End’ sign. He’s about to back-up and try the road again when he catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He fumbles a flashlight out of the glove compartment and shines it on a fence post off to the right.

Ethan groans. He can’t believe he missed the Hunter’s sign three Fucking times. He shakes his head and tosses the flashlight onto the seat. He eases his Lady to the edge of the road, peeks over the edge of the asphalt, and sees barely visible tire ruts leading off into the darkness. He barks a laugh. The sudden and unexpected success makes him momentarily giddy.

He pushes his Lady gently off the pavement and carefully down the embankment. There are no streetlights to guide him, but the ruts are surprisingly easy to follow and relatively smooth. He grins in relief. If he can get to the end of the road he might just make it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan smiles in relief when he sees the gate in the distance. It’s positioned in the center of nondescript ranching fence that is a little taller then it should be and far more sturdy. It stretches into the darkness as far as he can see in both directions. He carefully maneuvers Lady up to the entry keypad, rolls her window down, and punches in the access code on the back of his card as directed.

A few seconds later another female voice, younger and decidedly mid-western, comes out of the speaker. “State your name and business.”

Ethan clears his throat and tries for a steady voice. “I’m a Hunter. My name is Ethan Tucker.” He licks his dry lips. “I’m injured.”

“Password?”

Ethan blinks. His brain just isn’t working the way it should. He sighs and lets his head fall back against the head rest. He remembers the southern sounding woman giving him a password, but he can’t seem to find it in his muddled brain.

“Come on.” The young women prompts. “Two words.”

“Zeppelin Rules?” Ethan blurts out. “That’s it right?”

The woman laughs.

It’s pleasant and sweet and even in his physically diminished state, Ethan’s down stairs brain registers an interest. He snorts. At least parts of him are still in working order.

The gate buzzes and begins to roll open.

Ethan sags in relief. He smacks himself two more times and drives through the gate. The driveway on the other side is paved and smooth. He can see a big well lit house in the distance and anxious to get there before he blacks out he stomps on the gas.

Lady sails down the road and into a wide parking area.

Ethan whips her into what looks like a parking spot, hits the brakes, and slams her in park. “Sorry Lady.” He mumbles before shoving the door open and gathering the last of his strength to swing his bad leg out. He takes a deep breath. “Now or never.”

He pushes himself to his feet. His bad leg screams in protest, but thankfully it doesn’t buckle. He looks down and he sees the bandage he managed to apply earlier is soaked through. He wiggles his toes and feels pooled blood in his boot. He grimaces.

Ethan takes a hesitant step away from Lady. A wave of nausea hits him hard and he bends over, shuffles to the edge of the concrete, and heaves over the neatly manicured lawn. There’s nothing much left to barf up, but he gives it a good try. When he regains his breath, he turns and stumbles back to rest against Lady’s front bumper. He sucks in a few more breaths and tries to clear his head.

He’s still breathing through it when he hears a door open. He turns to see a girl, late teens maybe early twenties, emerge onto the wide back porch.

The girl gives him a grim smile and levels a shotgun at his chest.

Ethan blinks and puts his hands up.

The girl holds the weapon with confidence that says she knows just how to use it.

Ethan tries for a friendly smile.

The girl ignores him and steps to the side to reveal a boy who can’t be more than ten or twelve years old.

The boy holds another shotgun pointed squarely at Ethan.

Ethan nods in respect. He’s had weapons pointed at him before and knows the drill. He stands as still as he can and waits.

The girl moves to the edge of the steps and the boy flanks her to the right with practiced movements. Clearly this isn’t the first time they’ve held a gun on someone or something and these two aren’t messing around.

Ethan can’t help but be impressed. He hadn’t expected help from a young girl and a kid, but they appear to know what they’re doing and he certainly needs all the help he can get. He keeps a benign smile on his face.

“I know you’ve got a bum leg.” The girls calls out. “But I need you to take two steps forward and stand for a few more minutes. Can you do that?”

Ethan nods and pushes himself away from Lady. He sways a little, but manages to hold himself upright. The last thing he wants to do now is pass out. He’s a tall man, a little too skinny as folks liked to say, but big enough there’s no way such a petite girl and a little boy can get him up from the ground and into the house. If these two are the only help readily available he needs to keep his feet. He focuses hard and takes two wobbly steps forward.

The girl nods and waves a hand.

A giant animal steps into view and stares down at Ethan.

“Holy Shit!” Ethan blurts out. “What the Hell is that?”

“He’s a dog.” The boy rolls his eyes. “Jesus.”

Ethan blinks. No wonder the kids seem so at ease. He’d be calm too if he had that monster backing him up.

“We’re gonna do the drill.” The girl announces. “Okay?”

Ethan gulps. He can’t take his eyes off the dog. He’s already been mauled by one animal in the last 24 hours and he has no wish for a repeat.

“Hey!” The girl snaps.

Ethan jerks his eyes away from the dog and looks right into the girl’s clear Green eyes. He flashes a silly grin. He can’t help it. She’s beautiful and he’s a bit delirious.

The girl rolls her eyes. “Christo!”

Ethan stares and waits.

Apparently satisfied that he isn’t a Demon the girl pulls a knife from the sheath on her belt. “I’m gonna toss you the knife.” The girl tells him. “I assume you know what to do?”

Ethan simply reaches his hand out.

The girl pitches the knife, handle first, and it lands neatly in his palm. He’s absurdly grateful for her aim. It’s a good thing she has a nice touch or he might have fallen flat trying to catch the Damn thing. He hefts it and test the weight. Its tiny, silver, and nicely balanced.

He sighs in appreciation. He loves a good knife. Ever decent Hunter has their favorite. He smiles and takes another peek at the pretty girl who owns it.

She’s certainly worth appreciating too, but he’s barely standing and there’s no way he’s making any kind of half-way decent impression. He shouldn’t want to anyway. He’d just be signing himself up for an Ass kicking by her Hunter Dad, Brother, Uncle, or whoever and he’s not suicidal.

He braces himself on his good leg and rolls up a sleeve. Under watchful eyes he nicks himself in the forearm. He turns the wound so the girl can see it in the porch light. Bright red blood drips from the wound and runs down his arm to his elbow. He wipes the blade on his jeans and tosses it back.

The girl catches it with ease and quickly stows the knife away. “I’m going to send our dog out now.”

“Okay.” Ethan croaks. He’d agree to anything at this point. He just needs to lie down before he falls on his face. “Hurry.”

The girl nods. “He’ll be quick and he won’t hurt you if you behave yourself.”

Ethan nods.

“Keep your hands open and hold them down at your sides.”

Ethan does as he’s told.

“Duke…” The girl commands. “VERIFY.”

The dog bounds off the porch.

Ethan tenses a little, but he’s too far gone to do much more than concentrate on keeping his feet. It’s a quiet evening, no wind, and no sounds other then the huffing noises the dog makes as it sniffs him up and down and slobbers on his hands. He sighs. At least it isn’t raining.

The dog circles and eventually stuffs his nose in Ethan’s crotch.

Ethan flinches and blushes.

The boy on the porch snorts.

Ethan bites back a snarky comment.

The dog takes another turn around Ethan and pauses at his waistband. He woofs.

The girl whistles in response.

The dog moves on and woofs again at Ethan’s boot.

The girls whistles again.

Ethan huffs. Another long minute passes, one in which he thinks he might have actually lost consciousness, before the big dog trots around in front of him.

The dog sits and lifts his paw.

Ethan finds himself automatically bending to accept the offer. He gives the big paw a firm shake.

The dog woofs happily.

Ethan straightens with considerable effort, blinks, and breathes slowly in and out through his nose.

“Safe your weapon and place it on the ground along with your boot knife.” The girl orders.

Ethan doesn’t bother to ask how the dog knew what he was packing and where. He tosses the pistol away then lifts his leg to snag the knife and throw it in the same general vicinity.

“Duke…” The girl calls. “TO ME.”

The dog jumps to his feet and climbs back onto the porch.

The girl waves the boy forward. “Go.”

The boy moves down the steps and cautiously toward Ethan. He holds the shotgun steady, moving carefully to avoid blocking the girl’s line of sight, as he approaches.

Ethan gives him a respectful nod.

The boy bends and snatches Ethan’s pistol off the ground. He checks the safety and tucks it into his belt. He picks up the knife and stuffs it into his back pocket. He steps backwards up the stairs to the porch with his shotgun trained on Ethan the entire tim. The boy glances at the girl. “We good here? He’s about done in.”

“I know.” The girl sighs and lowers her weapon. “I think we’re good for now. You’re Ethan. Right?”

Ethan sighs in relief. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Call me Marta.” The girl lifts a hand to indicate the boy. “This is my brother Danny.”

Ethan acknowledges them with a shaky wave. He really needs to lie down right now. He sways.

Marta tips the shotgun up onto her shoulder and turns to open the back door. “You better get inside before you bite the dust.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan moves carefully toward the steps and tries to ignore the fact that the boy is still following his every move with the shotgun. He reaches the bottom of the stairs without falling on his face, but he has to admit the idea of negotiating the six steps to the top with a swimming head and a bum leg are almost too much for him.

Marta heaves an impatient sigh.

Ethan looks up in time to see her roll her eyes and that just pisses him right off. He growls and, steeling himself against the pain, he reaches for the side rail. He takes a deep breath and heaves himself up the steps through sheer stubbornness. He wobbles at the top of the steps and sucks in a few harsh breaths. His head and heart are pounding and his leg is on fire. He glares at the girl.

Marta grins.

“Shit.” Ethan grumbles. “You played me.”

Marta shrugs. “It got you up the stairs didn’t it?”

“Sure did.” Ethan grouses, but he can’t blame her. It had worked.

“Now, all you have to do is make it a little farther and we’ll get you off your feet.” Marta says kindly. “Okay?”

“Fine.” Ethan huffs and slowly moves into the house.

The big dog trots along with them and the boy brings up the rear.

They make their way down a wide hallway and turn into a room that looks like a modern ER.

“Wow.” Ethan blows out a breath. Any doubts he had about getting decent medical care evaporate. “Nice.”

Marta heads over to the hospital bed and lowers the side rail. “You need to get rid of your dirty clothes first.”

Ethan doesn’t bother to protest. He shrugs off his jacket and flannel shirt before pulling at his T-shirt. The material is stiff with dried blood and stuck to his chest in places where the Werewolf’s claws had got him in a glancing blow. He tugs the fabric away and grunts in pain as it pulls open the shallow wounds. He painstakingly works his arms loose and drops the ruined garment to the floor.

“Come over and drop your pants before you sit down.” Marta lowers the bed rail and pats the mattress. “If you can.”

Ethan gives her a skeptical look.

Marta rolls her eyes. “Just drop ‘em buddy. A man in his boxers isn’t anything I haven’t seen before and you need to get off your feet.”

Ethan squints at the girl. He can’t guess her age, but she seems younger then he is. He wonders if she’s a Hunter. He hopes she isn’t. It’s not a life he’d wish on anybody.

He fumbles with his belt buckle as he shuffles toward the bed and before he can re-think he unbuttons his fly and lets his jeans slide down his thighs to his knees. He feels like an idiot standing in his thread bare boxers under the eyes of a pretty red headed girl and her suspicious hovering Brother.

Ethan turns and drops onto the bed. He scoots back until he has his balance and closes his eyes. He sighs heavily. He’s having one Hell of a crappy week. “Do you have any water in here? I’m…”

The cold metal snap of what can only be handcuffs interrupts him.

Ethan opens his eyes, tugs at the cuffs, and glares at the girl.

“Sorry.” Marta gives him a mildly guilty smile. “But if my Dads don’t see them on you when they get home they’ll kick my Ass.”

Ethan huffs and studies the restraints. They’re complicated and certainly not ordinary handcuffs he can pick blind-folded. These are custom made restraints and unless he wants to drag the hospital bed along for fun he isn’t getting out of this room anytime soon.

He sighs in resignation. At least they have a nice length of chain. He can rub his nose if he leans down a little and that’s nice. Something about being handcuffed always makes his nose itch. “So…” He rubs his nose. “Now what?”

“Well first…” Marta replies. “We get you cleaned up and see what we’re dealing with.” She turns and places her shotgun on a couple of hooks mounted on the wall. They keep the weapon out of the way, but within easy reach. She turns back and nods at the boy who immediately disappears.

Ethan lets his shoulders sag and waits.

Marta goes to the door and removes her sweatshirt. She hangs it on the hook on the back of the door and selects a disposable gown from a shelf over the sink. She dons the gown and snaps on some purple gloves. She opens and closes several cupboards and adds a couple plastic packs, some bottled solutions, and towels to a rolling cart.

Ethan wonders how many times she’s performed this particular ritual and for how many people. He suddenly doesn’t like the idea of her working on a countless stream of young good looking guys who probably spend the whole time eyeing her up. He doesn’t like that idea at all. He tears his eyes away and looks at the ceiling.

Marta moves to the side of the bed, but not close enough to be within Ethan’s reach and busies herself organizing things on the top of the cart.

Ethan is still sitting with his pants around his knees when the boy reenters the room with shotgun in hand.

The dog follows the boy inside and flops onto the tile floor in the corner of the room with an incredibly loud sigh.

Marta looks at her Brother. “All secure?”

“Yep.” Danny replies. “Everything going okay so far?”

“Yes.” Marta eyes Ethan’s chest and leg. “I could use your help if you want.”

Danny beams in response. “What can I do?”

“First, I need you to cover me while I do a couple more things.” Marta directs. “Okay?”

Ethan frowns as he finds himself once again at the wrong end of a shotgun. He can’t imagine what these two think he’s capable of at this point. He sighs and rubs his chin. He can’t really blame them though. If he were in their shoes he’d do the same.

Marta moves in close for the first time since she’d snuck on the handcuffs. Without a word she bends down and unties the laces on Ethan’s boots. She wrinkles her nose at the blood and stink.

Ethan blushes. He usually tries to make a much better first impression. He rubs his face with his free hand. He must really be losing it if he’s worried about stinky feet at a time like this.

“These are definitely toast.” Marta scrunches up her nose and tosses the offending boots toward the pile of dirty clothes at the foot of the bed. “We’ll have to get you a new pair.”

Ethan doesn’t bother to respond. It’s all he can do to keep from falling out of bed.

Marta gently tugs off his dirty socks and then works his jeans off his good leg. Her gloved hands are warm on Ethan’s skin.

Ethan sighs. He can’t help it. Even in his miserable state he can appreciate a gentle touch. It’s been a long time since anyone laid hands on him and she smells Damn nice. Like Green apples.

“I don’t think we want to force these jeans down past your injury.” Marta frowns with her hands on her hips. “I’m gonna cut them off. Okay?”

“Just what I need.” Ethan laughs. It sounds a bit hysterical, but it feels good just the same. “A pair of ‘Daisy Dukes’.”

Marta shakes her head and gets to work on his jeans. She cuts the bulk of them away and slips the rest carefully past his damaged leg before tossing them away. She removes her filthy gloves and puts on a new pair. “Okay now.” She pushes gently at Ethan’s shoulders. “Go ahead and lean back. I’ll help you swing your leg up.”

Ethan scoots back a bit more and shifts his hips to lean against the headboard.

Marta places one gloved hand on his bad foot and another behind his knee. She has a light touch and Ethan hardly feels a thing as she helps lift his leg onto the bed. He’s too tall for the mattress and his feet hang off the edge, but that’s nothing new.

Ethan crooks his good knee up and settles back onto the sheet covered pillow and closes his eyes. The room is too bright and he’s incredibly thirsty, but he’s as comfortable as possible under the circumstances.

He doesn’t move when the second set of handcuffs snap onto his free wrist. Even though he’s proven himself Human that doesn’t make him any less of a threat and securing him is only prudent. He sighs and finds himself strangely at ease. He listens to them shuffle around the room for a minute before he opens his eyes.

Danny has ditched the shotgun at last and donned a disposable gown that is way too big for his tiny frame. He even has his own set of purple gloves.

“Danny go and grab one of the long plastic tubs with a u-shaped notch at the one end. There should be a couple in the supply room.” Marta points down the hallway. “Do you know the one I mean?”

“Got it.” Danny hurries out the door.

Marta looks Ethan up and down with a critical eye. “Any injuries I can’t see?”

Ethan shakes his head and looks away so she can’t see the lie in his eyes. He knows he should tell her about the stab wound in his stomach, but it’s way too close to his dick for him to be comfortable with her poking and prodding him. They’ll probably give him some Antibiotics for the new injury anyway and that will definitely help the old one. He’ll fix it his Crap hand sewing later when he’s alone.

Marta fishes a light weight blanket out of yet another drawer and drapes it across his hips and uninjured leg.

Ethan clutches at it. The meager amount of modesty it provides makes him feel a tiny bit better.

Marta opens a package of non-stick bandages and places them lightly over the cuts on his chest and the new one on his arm. “These will catch the bleeding for now.” She explains. “I’ll clean them up when we’ve had a look at your leg.”

Ethan nods.

Marta selects another blanket, opens it half-way, places it over his chest, and tucks it in around his shoulders.

Ethan hadn’t realized he was shivering until she’d covered his bare skin. He gives her a grateful smile.

Danny comes back with the tub and stands by for direction.

“Set that on the bed for now and grab those rolled up towels.” Marta points at the cart. “I’m going to lift his leg so you can put them under his thigh. Then I need you to slide the pan under his leg…all the way up to the back of his knee. Got it?

Danny nods and moves behind his sister.

Marta looks at Ethan. “You ready?”

Ethan swallows and sucks in a breath as Marta lifts his leg. It isn’t the leg so much as the throbbing ache in his belly. He bites back a groan as his Crap stitches pull tight, but she doesn’t seem to notice as she shifts his leg around.

Danny quickly places the rolled towels under Ethan’s thigh and hurries around his sister to slide the tub in place.

“Good job.” Marta nods her approval. “Now, see that rag on the top of the cart? Fold it up and put it in the tub so we can put his heel down on it.”

After another long minute of painful maneuvering, movements that put so much pressure on Ethan’s stomach wound he has to fight not to pass out, his foot is finally resting comfortably inside the tub. He blows out a strained breath. He needs to say something about his stomach, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

Marta hands Danny another plastic tub. “Fill this one with warm water please.”

Danny goes to the sink and opens the faucet.

Marta proceeds to snip and cut away as much of the bloody bandages and pants leg as she can.

Ethan assumes she’ll just peel the rest and stiffens in preparation, but Marta only removes the loose material leaving the blood encrusted bandages and pants leg fused to his skin untouched.

Danny returns with a full tub of water and sets it on the foot of the bed.

Marta tests the temperature and gives her brother an approving nod. She pumps a couple of shots of disinfectant soup into the water. “Give it a mix.”

Danny swishes he hands around in the tub until a thin layer of bubbles form on the top.

“Okay.” Marta braces Ethan’s foot. “Go ahead and poor it over his leg. Nice and slow.”

Danny grips the tub and carefully pours the warm sudsy water over the open wounds on Ethan’s leg.

Ethan winces. The soap stings, but its not as bad as he thought it would be. He forces himself to relax. The steady stream of warm water continues until most of his lower leg is submerged.

“That’s good.” Marta says.

Danny puts the tub aside.

“We’ll let that soak for a minute or two.” Marta looks up at Ethan. “You okay for now?”

“Yes.” Ethan immediately replies, though it’s debatable.

Marta flashes a smile, hooks up an O2 line, and gently places the tubes in Ethan’s nose. “Take a few deep breaths. It’ll make you feel better.”

Ethan breathes deeply and it does.

“Danny.” Marta picks a plastic package out of several on the cart. “Can you do the IV?”

Danny grins and snatches the pack.

Ethan opens his mouth to protest, but a sharp glare from Marta keeps him quiet. He closes his eyes and thinks calming thoughts. A botched IV is the least of his worries.  
A few minutes later the IV goes in surprisingly smooth and warm solution flows rapidly into his veins.

Ethan clears his throat. “Thanks, Danny.” He smiles at the boy. “That was really good.”

Danny beams at him.

Marta gives Ethan a grateful smile.

Ethan sighs happily. He likes being on the receiving end of her approval.


	4. Chapter 4

“What next Danny?” Marta goes back to working on Ethan’s injured leg.

“BP cuff.” Danny snatches the cuff from the cart and holds it up.

Ethan lifts his arm so Danny can put the BP cuff in place.

Danny carefully adjusts the velcro and plugs the tubing into a nearby machine. He punches a few buttons and the machine automatically inflates the cuff and takes a reading.

“How does it look?” Marta doesn’t look up from where she is scooping sudsy water up and over Ethan’s damaged leg.

“A little low, but it looks okay for now.” Danny tells her.

Marta looks up and studies the machine. “Agreed.” She glances at Ethan. “Feeling okay still?”

“Better.” Ethan replies. Aside from the dull throbbing in his leg and the burning pain in his gut he does feel better. The pounding in his head has subsided a bit and the fever seems to have cooled a little too. He licks his parched lips. “I’m good I guess.”

“Still thirsty?” Marta gives Danny a look.

Danny reaches under the counter and produces an ice cold bottle of water from a mini-fridge.

“Damn.” Ethan gratefully accepts the offering. “This is the best ER ever.”

Danny laughs.

“Don’t drink too much.” Marta warns. “You’ll be sick.”

Ethan nods, but it’s all he can do to stop himself from gulping until it’s gone. He takes a few small sips and reluctantly hands Danny the bottle. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Danny puts the bottle on a rolling table and fishes something out of the front pocket of his jeans. “Here…”

“Peppermint.” Ethan gratefully accepts the warm Chap Stick and quickly slides the lip balm over his cracked lips. “Good choice. Thanks Buddy.”

Danny grins stuffs the Chap Stick back into his pocket.

“Danny.” Marta smiles at her Brother. “Can you check in with Central for us please?”

“Sure Marta.” Danny takes his gloves off and puts them in a red can near the door. He wipes his hands on his gown and reaches into his pocket for a cell phone. He punches speed dial, puts the phone on speaker, and waits for it to ring.

“Well, helloooo Sugar Bean.”

Ethan recognizes the same pleasant southern sounding woman who answered the phone for him a few hours ago.

“Hey, Miss Julie. We’re checking in.” Danny grins. “How’re you?”

“Well I am as good as can be expected.” Miss Julie laughs lightly. “I’m rocking my new wheels.”

“Really?” Danny leans over the phone in obvious excitement. “They weren’t supposed to be there until tomorrow. Do you like the new paint?”

“It’s just my style!” Muss Julie declares. “You tell your Daddy I’m appreciating the Heck out of them. I tell you I can turn on a Dime!”

“Awesome!” Danny flashes a grin at his Sister. “I’ll tell him, but he’s going to want video.”

“I’ll get the Girls to take one when they get in.” Miss Julie promises.

“Where are Melly and Bea?” Danny wants to know.

“Those two left me for the movies. You know how they are. Gone off to see some handsome men on the big screen.” Miss Julie heaves a good natured sigh. “I don’t need to sit through another shoot ‘em up. Better off here so I can help out when foolish young Hunters get themselves tore up.”

Marta and Danny laugh.

Ethan flushes in embarrassment.

“When are your handsome Daddies gonna bring my two favorite carrot tops up here for a visit?” Miss Julie asks. “It’s been way too long.”

“Dad said we needed to visit you soon, because he’s down to his last Pecan Pie.” Danny looks at Marta who nods in agreement. “He says he’s thrown in the towel. Nothing he tries beats your pie.”

“Well, I do make a fine pie!”

Ethan snorts at the exaggerated accent.

Marta raises an eyebrow.

Ethan blushes.

“You tell him to bring you two up here to see me toot sweet.” Miss Julie goes on. “I’ll bake him a pie for every day you’re here.”

“You better not, Miss Julie.” Marta warns. “Dad’s worried about Cholesterol and he put Dad on a strict pie limit.”

“Not if I bribe him with some of my Smoked Salmon Pate`.” Miss Julie insists. “You know I’ve got those two under my culinary spell!”

Ethan’s having a Hell of time following the conversation, but it’s good to hear laughter for a change.

“So…do tell.” Miss Julie prompts. “You have company?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Marta looks over her shoulder at the clock. “Ethan Tucker arrived about…20 minutes ago.”

“I’ll mark that in my log.” Miss Julie replies. “What took him so long?”

Danny and Marta look at Ethan.

“I missed the last turn a couple of times Miss Julie.” Ethan admits. “I couldn’t see the Hunter’s sign in the dark, but I found it…eventually.”

“Well that’s good. That’s real good.” Miss Julie tells him. “You sound like your doing a bit better.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ethan replies honestly. “Marta and Danny are taking good care of me. Thank you.”

“Of course they are.” Miss Julie says matter of fact. “I’m just glad we don’t have to send someone out to track you down. I thought maybe you were hurt worse then you were willing to let on.”

Marta turns a skeptical eye on him.

“No…no.” Ethan stammers through the lie. “I’m good Miss Julie.”

The resounding silence in the room clearly indicates no one believes that but him.

Ethan throws a pleading look at Marta.

“I think he’ll be fine Miss Julie.” Marta says with more confidence than she shows on her face. “We’ll let you know how it turns out.”

Ethan gives her a grateful smile and tries to look innocent.

Marta glares at him and turns back to the phone. “Danny and I have him on O2, the IV is in, and we’re prepping him now for stitches. Our Dads will be home soon and they’ll want to check him out before we give him anything for the pain so we are holding off on that.”

Ethan sighs heavily. Something for the pain. That would nice.

“Good. Good.” Miss Julie hums. “I knew you two could handle it.”

Danny looks pleased at the compliment.

Marta smiles and starts messaging a little soap into the torn flesh of his calf with a soft sponge.

Ethan barely registers the pain. His real problem is the persistent ache in his belly. It’s nearly taken him over.

“I put the whammy on his phone so don’t worry about that.” Miss Julie notes.

Ethan frowns. “Whammy?”

Marta waves him off.

“Your Dad can take care of it in the morning.” Miss Julie goes on. “Did you sweep his car?”

“I did Miss Julie.” Danny tells her. “Nothing to report.”

“Good job Sugar Bean. I’ll mark that in the log too. Your Daddies will be real proud of the way you two took care of things. Real proud.”

Danny grins at his sister. “Thanks Miss Julie!”

Ethan can’t help but smile at Danny’s huge grin. He’s one cute kid. All that shaggy red hair and big smile. His sister is pretty cute too. Real cute. He groans and focuses tamping down the pain in his belly.

“Well now.” Miss Julie sighs. “I’ll let you kids get back to it.”

“Thanks Miss Julie!” Danny calls out. 

“Don’t you forget to tell your Daddies to bring you up my way real soon. You hear?”

“We hear Miss Julie.” Marta replies with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Marta looks down at Ethan’s leg. “I’m going to lift his leg again Danny and I want you to dump the water out, rinse the tub, and put it back for me.”

Danny gets into position at the foot of the bed.

Marta looks at Ethan. “You ready?”

Ethan nodded his head and closes his eyes. He groans when she lifts his leg up. The movement pulls on his stomach wound again. There is so much heat and pressure it feels like the stitches are about to burst. He’s going to have to say something. It’s stupid not to.

Danny dumps the tub and puts it back under his leg.

Marta sets his foot down and slowly dumps the rest of the soapy water in the small tub over his leg. She studies the wound for a long moment and finally snaps off her gloves. “Time to call the Dads.”

Danny frowns. “Do you think their done with Friday Night Date Night?”

“I’m sure isn’t over just yet.” Marta answers. “But they should be done with dinner and on the way home by now. Don’t you think?”

Danny looks at the clock and nods.

Marta waves a hand at the phone.

Danny grabs the phone, hits speed dial, and puts it on speaker.

Ethan wonders if anyone in this house ever makes a private call.

The phone is answered on the second ring.

“Hey…Danny boy!” The voice on the phone is gruff but warm and obviously pleased. “What’s up?”

Danny opens his mouth to reply, but his sister interrupts. “Dad you had better be hands free.”

Silence from the other end of the line.

“Dad!” Marta scolds. “Hand the phone to Dad or put it on speaker. Safety First!”

Ethan sighs. Two Dads. He thinks he gets it, but it’s hard to keep anyone straight.

There’s the sound of fumbling and a click before the room is filled will the low hum of road noise.

“Okay, Marta.” The first voice comes back on the line. “It’s on speaker.”

Ethan decides to call him Dad 1.

Marta smiles brightly. “How was dinner?”

“Dinner was great Sweetheart.” Dad 1 chuckles. “Your Dad had salad though. Booorrring!”

Danny and Marta laugh.

“Hey!” An indignant male voice chimes in. “It wasn’t boring.” The second voice is less gruff, but just as warm and amused. “It had grilled Salmon and Capers and a marvelously light…”

“Stop!” Dad 1 pleads. “I’m gonna hurl!”

Danny giggles and Marta rolls her eyes.

“Bet you can’t guess what your Dad had for diner?”

Ethan decides to call him Dad 2.

“Steak!” Danny shouts.

Dad 2 chuckles. “It was so rare it mooed.”

Danny wrinkles his nose. “Eewwhh disgusting.”

“You are all heathens!” Dad 1 declares. “How is it that no one in this family appreciates a good steak?”

“I do Dad.” Marta reassures him. “I just don’t want the poor thing to moo when I eat it.”

Ethan smiles and shifts to ease the ache in his stomach. The stab wound is still burning like crazy, but at least his leg is feeling a lot better. He catches Marta looking at him and he tires to play it off with a bright smile.

Marta frowns at him.

“So…what have you two been up to?” Dad 1 prompts. "Something going on at home?"

Danny looks at Marta.

They both turn and give him a look.

Ethan chuckles, he can’t help it. They’re too cute.

“I take it we have a guest this evening.” Dad 2 notes.

“Miss Julie sent him.” Marta quickly explains. “His name is Ethan.”

“Tucker?” Dad 1 questions.

“Yes, Sir.” Ethan’s minds races. He’d only given his name to Miss Julie and Marta and Danny. He has no idea how the Dad 1 knows it.

There was a few seconds of whispering on the phone that Ethan can’t decipher.

Danny and Marta do their best to pretend they don’t notice.

“What’s his condition?” Dad 2 eventually comes back on the line.

“He has some superficial wounds on his chest, but his lower leg is torn to shreds.” Marta looks at Ethan. “I’d guess Werewolf.”

“Sounds like stitch city.” Dad 1 states the obvious. “Anything else?”

“Yes.” Marta looks Ethan square in the eye. “He’s got another wound. Probably his stomach, but he’s hiding it.” She raises an eyebrow. “I can’t imagine why.”

Ethan groans and closes his eyes.

“Okay.” Dad 1 chuckles. “We’ll check him out when we get home. You can introduce us.”

Marta gives Ethan a smug look.

“We look forward to meeting you, Ethan.” Dad 2 adds.

“I look forward to meeting you too Sir…Sirs.” Ethan tries to sound confident and only partially succeeds.

Danny leans over the phone. “Hey Dad…”

“Ya, Danny?” Dad 1 asks.

“Ethan has a really cool ride.” Danny grins and waits.

“Ya?” Dad 1 chuckles. “What’s he got?”

“A ’65 Bel Air.”

Ethan raises an eyebrow in surprise. The kid knows his cars.

“It needs a lot of work though.” Danny notes.

Ethan frowns and glares at him.

“But…” Danny grins. “I heard her engine when he drove up and she sounds good.”

“Damn right!” Ethan grumbles. “Lady may look rough, but she’s got it where it counts.”

Dad 1 chuckles.

Danny crosses his arms and looks at Ethan. “She needs a paint job and her upholstery is total Crap.”

“Hey!” Ethan growls.

Danny shrugs.

Ethan huffs. “She’s a work in progress.”

“We’ll just have to check her out.” Dad 1 musses. “See if we can give Ethan some pointers on how to treat a lady.”

Danny throws Ethan a smug grin.

Ethan opens his mouth to protest and snaps it shut. He knows when he’s been beat.


	6. Chapter 6

Marta hangs up and looks at Ethan. “Are you going to show me your other injury or not?”

Ethan turns red. “It can wait.” There’s no way he’s dropping his boxers for Marta. The pants had been bad enough. At least the Dads are grown men. They’ll understand. Hopefully.

“Your parts aren’t going to shock or impress me.” Marta grumbles.

Ethan shakes his head. He can’t even look her in the face.

“You know you’re handcuffed. Right?” Marta persists.

Ethan narrows his eyes and clutches the blanket over his lap.

“There isn’t a whole lot you could do about it.” Marta points out. “If I really wanted to find the problem.”

Ethan blinks in alarm.

Marta sighs and she goes back to working on his leg. “Danny, dump this tub again please.”

Ethan leans back and tries to relax. Marta and Danny have certainly taken good care of him so far, but he just can’t bring himself to tell them he screwed up not one but two Hunts. It’s too much to admit. He still has some pride.

Marta works on his leg and Danny helps out when she directs.

Ethan sits in pained silence and tries not to look to long at the curve of Marta’s neck or the pretty red wisps that brush her cheeks when she bends over his leg. Her hair is pulled back in a long pony-tail and he can’t help but imagine it flowing down her naked back.

He grimaces and shifts around in the bed. He’s incredibly glad there’s a blanket over his lap. He needs to stop thinking about Marta hovering over him and remember that his leg is in ruins and will probably need more stitches then Frankenstein’s monster. He’ll definitely be out of commission for the next few days if not a week and avoiding thinking about Marta’s obvious appeal would be the best move.

Marta and Danny work in silence until the opening riff of AC/DC’s Back in Black blasts out of nowhere.

Ethan jumps.

Marta grins and Danny is out the door in a flash.

Ethan hears the Dog scramble to his feet and chase after the boy.

The music quickly subsides.

Ethan raises an eyebrow. “The Dads?”

Marta nods.

“Classic rock fans?”

Marta rolls her eyes. “Understatement.”

“I like their taste in music.”

Marta nods. “Dad rigged both gates with sensors that set music off when a car we know comes through. It plays different music depending on who it is. It blares a warning siren if it doesn’t recognize the vehicle.”

“Cool.”

Marta laughs a little.

“What?”

Marta waves him off. “Just thinking about my Dads.”

“Ya?” Ethan prods. He’s suddenly hungry for information. An apparently happy family is a new thing for him. His had been nothing like this one appears to be. “Tell me.”

Marta lifts her head and looks at him. “Really?”

Ethan nods encouragingly.

“Life is just…just good.” Marta smiles brightly. “You know?”

Ethan nods again. There seems to be every reason for her to be happy. She lives in a big house, has a cute and helpful little Brother, and Dads who obviously love them both. The best he can say about what’s left of his family is at least his Mom manages to hold a job despite the drinking.

“My Dads are great. Just…Awesome.” Marta looks up at Ethan and blushes. “I’m glad you’re going to met them. They usually make themselves scarce when there are other Hunters here and they defiantly don’t introduce themselves.” She gives him a look. “You must be someone special.”

“Me?” Ethan frowns in confusion. “I don’t think so. I’m just a Hunter.”

Marta shrugs.

Ethan thinks about pressing the issue, but the throaty growl of a muscle car heralds the arrival of the Dads and he lets it go. He listens to the car until the engine shuts off. He knows enough about motors to recognize a big block Chevy when he hears one. One of the Dads is definitely a classic car guy.

Marta goes back to working on his leg.

Ethan stares at her because he can.

“Do you want to make a good impression on my Dads?” Marta asks after a long moment of silence. “Since they want to meet you for some reason.”

Ethan gives her a speculative look. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Marta looks up at him. “Dad spent last month giving the engine you just heard an overhaul.”

“She sounds great.” Ethan replies.

“If you get a chance you could say something about it.” Marta gives him a steady look. “Trust me. You want to be on his good side.”

“Is it because I got hurt?” Ethan grimaces. “Am I going to get fired? Can Hunters even be fired?”

“No.” Marta chuckles. “It’s not because you got hurt. Our Dads have been hurt plenty of times.” She waves a hand at the room as if its obvious that serious injuries are common place events. “It’s because you went after a Werewolf on your own and that’s a Hunter no-no and your lying about an injury.” She glares at him. “Another Hunter no-no.”

Ethan swallows hard. He can’t deny it.

“If you want an easy distractor…” Marta goes back to working on his leg. “Mention the engine.”

Ethan rubs his chin. He went after that Werewolf on his own because there was no other option. At least he tried and went down fighting. As for the other injury, hopefully the Dads will understand his reluctance to share it with Marta. “What about your other Dad?” He asks out of sheer curiosity. “Any advice there?”

Marta looks thoughtful for a second. “If you show him you have a brain and you’re not afraid to use it that might get you somewhere, but in this family all you have to do is make one Dad happy and our other Dad will be happy by default. You know what I mean?”

Ethan has no idea what she means. He has no frame of reference. He’s only ever seen his Father happy on a Hunt or when he was getting ready to leave for a Hunt and he’s certain he’s never seen his Mom happy unless his Dad was home and never for long.

Voices sound in the hallway and Ethan is unaccountably nervous. He gives Marta a desperate look.

Marta grins and takes one more look at Ethan’s leg. “Want one more piece of advice?”

Ethan hears Danny’s voice high pitched and chatty along with the low rumble of both Dads responding. He looks at the door in a slight panic.

Marta leans toward him and whispers. “One of my Dads likes to play tough guy dumb. Don’t buy it and my other Dad gives off harmless Geek vibes. Don’t buy that either.”

Ethan absorbs this and nods his understanding.

“They’re both incredibly smart and as Badass as they come. Loyal too.” Marta smiles proudly. “You want them in your corner.”

Ethan gulps and nods.

Marta straightens and pulls away just in time to turn and smile at her Dads as they come through the door with her brother and the dog in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan blinks in surprise and as he looks them over he has to smother a scoff.

The Dads are both dressed in dark suits, white dress shirts, and conservative ties. They sure as Hell do not look like Hunters. In fact they look like regular suburban Dads. Boring suburban Dads.

He sits back in disappointment. He should have known. The expensive ER set-up screamed white collar professionals with money, not the down and dirty defenders of humanity he’d expected, and the suits confirm it. These two could be College Professors or Lawyers for pity’s sake. He pasts a pleasant smile on his face.

“Hey Dads!” Marta calls cheerfully.

“Hey Sweetheart.” Dad 1 sounds just like he did on the phone. He moves into the room and leans over Ethan’s foot to give Marta a peck on the cheek. He’s built solid, but a little too tall to be stocky. He’s sporting spiky dark blond hair and a cocky demeanor. He looks like the kind of guy who is too good looking to go unnoticed and knows it.

Dad 2 is the taller of the two, but still a few inches shorter then Ethan. His brown shoulder length hair is pushed back from a high forehead and he has a broad chest with long arms and huge hands. He looks good too, but in a less overt way. More of a handsome High School English teacher or Mid-level Office Manager.

Ethan barely contains an eye roll. These guys can’t be real Hunters. There’s just no way. This has got to be some sad joke.

Dad 1 scans Ethan with sharp green eyes. “Looks like things are under control here.”

Ethan lifts his wrists and jingles the handcuffs for good measure.

Both Dads nod in approval.

Danny moves in between them. “Marta let me start the IV.”

Dad 2 gives the IV a cursory check. “Nicely done.”

“Good work.” Dad 1 adds. “High five dude!”

Danny throws up both hands and gets a double high five that clearly makes his day.

Ethan pinches his lips. He feels a small pang of jealousy. His Father would never have used the word Dude or given him a high five.

Dad 2 looks at Ethan’s leg. “Definitely a Werewolf.”

“I’ve been flushing it since he got here.” Marta tells her Dads. “The water just now started to run clean.”

“Nice work Sweetheart.” Dad 2 smiles at his Daughter and leans in to give the girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

Marta laughs, clearly pleased.

Ethan smiles at the warm ready affection. It’s unfamiliar, but he knows a good thing when he sees it. He’s starting to see a little bit of the awesome Marta had mentioned earlier at least as family goes.

Dad 2 turns to Dad 1. “Rock-paper-scissors for the stitches or trade off?”

“I don’t know.” Dad 1 frowns and takes a another look at Ethan’s leg. “That’s a lot of stitches and the kid looks like he doubts us.”

Ethan blushes. He knows it isn’t fair, but they’re just not the wizened Hunters he’d expected. He’s not sure what to make of them.

“I see.” Dad 2 raises an eyebrow. “Judging a book by the cover.”

Ethan blanches. “I don’t doubt your abilities…” He flounders under their steady assessing looks. He needs their help and he’s clearly insulted them. He casts a desperate look at Marta.

Marta raises an challenging eyebrow.

“I was just thinking that…” Ethan starts rambling. “Anyone who can make an engine purr like…like…that…probably has great hands!” He cringes and flushes red. He would cover his face in his hands if the damn chains were long enough. Stuck like a bug, he sucks in a breath and goes for eye to eye contact.

Dad 1 looks at him with a bland expression for a second or two and then burst out laughing.

Dad 2 just shakes his head.

Ethan groans and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Marta is glaring at him. He looks to Danny for help and the boy gives him a look of obvious disapproval.

“Well, he’s right you know.” Dad 2 and gives Dad 1 a speculative look. “You do have great hands.”

Dad 1 turns and raises an eyebrow at his partner. A look flashes between the Dads and they lean toward each other.

Ethan blinks in alarm.

In a heartbeat the two men have gone from buttoned up Banker types to something else entirely. Something raw and passionate jumps between them. Something that looks like it might set the room on fire.

Ethan squirms, but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the smoldering couple. He’s never thought of himself as homophobic, but this is way out of his comfort zone.

Marta clears her throat.

The Dads snap out of whatever spell they were under with a visible jolt.

Dad 2 blinks and blushes bright red.

Dad 1 simply smirks.

“We have company.” Marta points out. “Remember?”

The Dads turn and fix their gaze on Ethan once again.

Ethan sinks back into the mattress. He feels their judgment coming like a freight train.

“This is Ethan.” Marta waves a hand. “Ethan, these are our Dads…Sam…”

Dad 2 raises a hand and crosses his arms.

“And Dean…”

Dad 1 raises a hand and crosses his arms in an oddly perfect twin gesture.

Ethan smiles politely.

The Dads look at him with twin expressions of patient interest.

Marta smiles at her Dads. “Winchester.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan gapes at the two suit models at the foot of his bed. He blinks rapidly, trying desperately to focus and failing badly. The Winchesters are legends. Love them or hate them, no Hunter worth his salt denies they saved the world. They’ve fought Hell Hounds, Demons, Angels, and everything imaginable and lived to tell the tale. Their sheer presence is mind-boggling.

“I think we broke him.” Dad 1 grins at Ethan in obvious amusement.

Danny laughs while Marta just roll her eyes.

Dad 2 huffs and gives Ethan a hooded speculative look.

Ethan stares at them utterly speechless. His heart is pounding so hard it makes his head swim. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself further, but looking at the two greatest Hunters of all time is simply too much for him. “Holy Shit!”

“Welcome back.” Dean teases.

“But…” Ethan blurts out. “You…you can’t be.”

Dean looks at Sam who shrugs.

“You’re…you’re…” Ethan stutters to a halt.

“What?” Dean prods.

Ethan freezes. He’s got nothing.

“Normal?” Sam offers helpfully.

Ethan shakes his head. “No…no…I…”

“Boring?” Dean suggests.

Ethan blanches. “I would never…”

“Ugly?” Marta teases.

Danny laughs. “Short?”

“Come on.” Ethan groans in irritation. “You you look like…”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Not…” Ethan stammers. “Not…no. I mean…”

Dean heaves a sigh. “Not Hunters.” 

“Not Winchesters.” Ethan blurts.

“Again with the judging.” Dean snarks.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“I’m not disappointed.” Ethan quickly insists. “Just…” He shrugs helplessly. “Surprised.”

“Why?” Dean tilts his head and waits.

Ethan huffs. “You look like Dads.”

Dean shrugs. “I’m okay with that.”

Sam just grins.

“Did you expect leather jackets, scraggly beards, and crossbows or something?” Danny grouses. “Because that’s stereotyping.”

Ethan shoots him a glare.

Danny glares back.

“Well at least he’s heard of us.” Dean pats his Son on the shoulder. “That’s something.”

Sam nods in agreement. “His calm demeanor certainly says it all.”

“Yep.” Dean heaves a dramatic sigh. He looks at Ethan. “Trust me. I’d much rather be in jeans and leather.” He points a finger at Sam. “This one made me wear a suit.”

Sam eyes Dean up and down. “You look Damn good in a suit.”

Dean straightens his shoulders and preens.

Sam snorts and turns to look at Ethan. “Clothes don’t make the man.” He pins Ethan with a look. “Reputation does.”

Ethan can’t argue with that and the Winchesters reputation is beyond compare.

“I thought our reputation preceded us.” Dean bemoans. “I guess we’ve been off the radar too long Sammy.”

“Our reputation does precede us Dean.” Sam notes dryly. “Yours in particular.”

Dean grabs his chest. “Sammy, I'm wounded!”

Danny giggles and Marta ducks her head to hide a laugh.

Sam shrugs. “I’m a Saint in comparison.”

“Then I’m sure our guest would rather have his stitches handled by you.” Dean pokes the taller man in the chest for good measure. “Saint Sam.”

Sam frowns and starts to protest, but Dean cuts him off.

“No no…don’t beg me to stay.” Dean flashes a grin, obviously satisfied he’s avoided a job he clearly had no intention of doing in the first place. “The job’s all yours Mother Theresa.”

Ethan watches the exchange in silence. He’s having a hard time reconciling the men he sees before him, with the suits, the kids, the dog, the teasing, and the Hunters he’s heard so much about. They’re not what he imagined. He’s both flummoxed and strangely terrified.

Dean turns his head and grins at Ethan. “How about I take a look at that car of yours? While you’re out of commission.”

Ethan blinks. The Winchesters. Right here, right now. Hunters who literally saved the world and went on to do it again. He’s never caught a glimpse of them in person, though he’s day dreamed about it often enough. He’s only ever been close enough to lay eyes on the Impala one time and now her owners are looking right at him. The Winchesters. He suddenly can’t breathe.

*****

Ethan can’t believe his luck. He’d stopped at a random roadside diner for a quick bite and on the way out he’d spotted an Impala parked right across the street at a dive bar. Not just any Impala, the Impala. It has to be. He knows the license plate number by heart.

He hurries across the street without a second thought. The classic muscle car is glossy Black and Chrome and utterly gorgeous. He reaches out to touch her warm metal skin and she practically stretches and preens under his hand. He can almost hear her purr like a cat or a Goddess. He’s instantly and hopelessly smitten.

Ethan spends a could amount of time simply checking her out before he heads into the bar in search of the Winchesters. He doesn’t make it far. A big bruiser of a bouncer tosses him out on his Ass before he can even make through the entry. He sulks his way back across the street, moves his Lady up, and parks her next to the Impala. He grabs his Hunter’s Journal and climbs into the back seat to wait. Hopefully he can catch the legendary Hunters on their way out.

Hours later he jerks awake to the throaty growl of the Impala’s engine. He scrambles out of the back seat just in time to see her tail lights as she speeds out of the parking lot. He heaves a disappointed sigh, shakes his head, kicks the ground in frustration, and climbs back into his car to sulk.

*****

Sam clears his throat.

Ethan snaps back to reality.

“It’s cool man if you’d rather not.” Dean raises a placating hand. “I don’t like other people fooling with my Baby either. Just thought maybe I could help you out. Make sure you’re safe for the road.” He shrugs. “You know.”

“No.” Ethan clears his throat. “That…that would be great. I would be…” He flounders. “Honored. Really. Thanks.”

“Honored?” Dean gives Sam a self-satisfied smirk. “Awesome.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean looks down at Danny. “You in for stitches or the car?”

Danny looks at Marta.

“Stitches are boring.” Marta says matter-of-fact. “I’d take the car.”

Danny turns to Sam and the tall man gives him a go ahead nod. He tears off his disposable gown and stuffs it in the red bin before turning and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist.

Sam bends downs, scoops the boy up, and gives him an exaggerated squeeze.

“Ugh…Dad…” Danny gasps. “Can’t breathe!”

Sam laughs and sets the boy on his feet.

“What until you see this car Dad.” Danny grabs Dean’s hand and tugs him toward the door. “She’s a hot mess.”

“She’s a Lady!” Ethan grumbles. He’s a little worried that Dean will find his mechanic skills lacking, just like his Hunting skills, but he can’t bring himself to worry too much. It’s just so Fucking cool to be in the presence of the Winchesters it might actually be worth getting his Ass kicked.

Danny grins. “Sorry.”

Dean chuckles and gives Sam a quick kiss before Danny drags him out.

Ethan gapes. The Winchesters are Brothers. Everyone knows that.

Sam turns to look at Ethan with an obvious challenge in his eyes.

Ethan licks his lips. He doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t know if Sam expects him to be disgusted or offended or supportive or what. He thinks about it and despite his earlier discomfort with the idea of two men kissing it doesn’t actually bother him. In fact, in the brief amount of time he’s spent with the Winchesters and their family he’s seen more love and respect then he ever saw in his own and rarely sees in others. He looks at Sam and does his best to give a neutral smile. 

Sam stares at him for a long moment before he nods, shrugs out of his jacket, and pulls his tie free of his collar. He hangs both items on a hook on the back of the door and rolls his sleeves up.

Ethan blows out a breath. “So what now?”

“Time to get you fixed up.” Sam looks at Marta. “How are the wounds on his chest?”

“There are a few claw marks, but they didn’t look terribly deep so I haven’t done anything with them yet.” Marta replies. “They could be worse then I think, but I doubt it.”

“Okay.” Sam pulls on a disposable gown and gloves. He turns to Ethan and gives him a look. “I’ll need to see the rest of your injuries first.”

Ethan flicks a glance at Marta and hesitates.

Marta looks at Ethan. “It’s a stomach or groin wound? Right?”

Ethan groans and tries not to blush too brightly.

“Right.” Sam gives Ethan a sympathetic smile. “I think I could really use some Hot Tea if you don’t mind?”

“You had better show him.” Marta shoots Ethan a glare. “Whatever you were too embarrassed to show me.”

Ethan nods.

Marta huffs and and stalks the room.

Ethan leans over to watch her go. He can’t seem to help himself.

Sam clears his throat.

Ethan jumps and flushes with guilt. He can’t believe he just did that in front of her Dad. His tired brain is failing him completely.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

Ethan drops his eyes while his mind scrambles for an acceptable excuse. He comes up blank. He takes a deep breath. He’s got nothing to lose by owning it. He looks at Sam. “That was rude.”

Sam’s expression remains utterly unreadable.

“Ogling her like that.” Ethan swallows hard under Sam’s impassive gaze. “Marta is smart and wonderful and beautiful. I…” He heaves an embarrassed sigh. “I have no excuse.”

“Apology accepted.” Sam nods. “But, in the future I suggest you be more careful with your…ogling.”

“Of course.” Ethan eagerly agrees.

“You don’t want her other Dad to catch you checking her out her like that.”

Ethan winces. “It was unacceptable…”

“And stupid.” Sam braces his hands on the bed rail and looks down on Ethan.

Ethan shrinks a little.

“We’re a little protective when it comes to our kids.”

Ethan swallows hard. “I get that.”

“Dean…” Sam lifts a hand. “He catches you making any unwelcome advances…he’ll beat the Shit out of you and then laugh while you’re bleeding.”

Ethan slumps with guilt.

“Me?” Sam taps himself lightly on the chest. “I’ll just gut you and walk away.”

Ethan stares at Sam wide eyed and tense. Here’s the Badass Hunter he’d expected to meet. No wonder other Hunters had warned him to stay clear of the Winchesters. They were downright terrifying.

“No unwelcome moves on our girl.” Sam growls. “Got it?”

Ethan blows out the breath he’s been holding and gives Sam what he hopes is a suitably respectful nod.

“Okay then.” Sam straightens and rubs his gloved hands together. “You had better show me where you’re hurt before she comes back or…” He grins broadly. “I’ll just strip you naked and let her watch you squirm.”

Ethan has enough sense to raises his manacled hands in surrender.

Sam reaches for the blanket covering Ethan’s lap. “What side?”

“The right side.” Ethan answers. He tries to be cool about it and fails badly.

Sam pulls the blanket down and lifts the waist band of Ethan’s boxers to peek inside.

Ethan’s dick shrivels. Nothing kills speculative thoughts about a man’s daughter like having that very same man so close to his junk. The same man who just threatened to kill him as easy as breathing. A man he’s certain means every word. He leans back on the bed and tries to relax.

Sam reaches for a pair of scissors, snips the elastic waistband, and cuts the boxers open down the side to reveal the wound.

Ethan looks down and grimaces. It looks bad. Way worse than this morning. The wound is swollen tight, his clumsy stitches cutting deep into his skin, and the previously red inflammation has turned a sickly yellow.

Sam doesn’t bat an eye. He swaps the large scissors for a small delicate pair and deftly snips each stitch. He tosses the small scissors on the cart and picks up a pair of tweezers. He quickly plucks at each thread and slides them free with a sharp tug. “It needs to be opened up.” He explains as he wipes an alcohol swap across the jagged seam wounded flesh. “It’ll relieve the pressure and allow for a thorough cleaning. I may have to trim it up too.” He waves a hand. “There is a lot of gunk there.”

Ethan braces himself and nods.

Sam places his thumbs on each side of the wound and presses gently.

The wound bursts apart like a ripe melon.

The sudden release of painful pressure makes Ethan gasp in relief. He can smell infection as a hot rush of fluid spills out from he wound and runs down his hip. He gags, but there’s nothing left to give.

“Well that explains it.” Sam comments. “How long has it been infected?”

“It seemed okay until this morning.” Ethan hangs his head in complete dejection. He suddenly feels utterly defeated. The state of his wound says it all. He’s a Crap Hunter. There’s no denying it now.

Sam sighs and runs a couple of huge cotton swabs around the wound.

Ethan winces, but despite the the new pains the injury already feels better. He watches Sam work until they hear a knock on the door frame. He immediately reaches down to tuck what is left of his boxers around his vulnerable manhood.

Sam leans forward and tugs the blanket up to cover as much as he can.

Ethan gives him a grateful look.

“Come in.” Sam calls out.

Marta steps fully into the room and places a mug of steaming Tea on the rolling cart. She glances over the newly revealed wound and looks Ethan in the face as if he isn’t sitting there nearly naked. “How’d that happen?”

“Shifter got me with a knife a couple of days ago.” Ethan admits.

Marta simple nods. “Did you sew it up yourself?”

“Not very well apparently.” Ethan confesses. “I thought I cleaned it, but I guess not enough.”

“It’s not the end of the world.” Sam reassures him. “Next time make sure it’s absolutely clean before you close it up. Alcohol burns like crazy, but it works in a pinch and leave bigger spaces between the stitches and don’t sew it so tight. That way it can seep if it needs to. Okay?”

Ethan nods glumly.

“Don’t worry.” Marta flashes a kind smile. “They’re not the worst stitches we’ve ever seen.”

“True.” Sam snorts. “Mint Dental Floss in a criss-cross pattern come to mind.”

Marta barks a laugh. “At least it was only a few stitches.”

“Dean?” Ethan asks because he can.

“Of course.” Sam waves a hand. “He thinks he’s MacGyver with a needle.”

Ethan chuckles at the image.

“Next time just call Regional Control.” Marta waves a hand at Ethan’s injury. “Even if it is just stitches. There’s no shame in getting semi-professional help.”

“I will.” Ethan readily agrees. “If all the Havens are like this one I’d be crazy not to.”

Marta gives him a pleased look and turns to her Dad. “Where do you want to start?”

“I’d like to get this fixed up first before we work on your leg.” Sam gives him a sympathetic look. “It’s gonna hurt.”

Ethan groans. “I know.”

“You’ve got a couple of hours worth of stitches on that leg too.” Sam looks over at Ethan’s leg and sighs. “How about some meds before we get started?”

Ethan blinks in surprise. “Meds?”

“You didn’t expect us to watch you snot bubble and listen to you cry the whole time.” Marta teases. “Did you?”

Ethan had kind of expected just that. Badass Hunters like the Winchesters probably didn’t need pain meds, but he wasn’t about to turn them down. “Thanks.”

“How much do you weigh and are you allergic to anything?” Marta prompts.

“About 225 and nothing that I know of.” Ethan replies.

Marta busies herself at another built in refrigerator before pushing something into Ethan’s IV.

Ethan starts in surprise. He’d forgotten all about it. The cool liquid feels odd as it pushes its way through his system.

“Is there anything else we need to know before you get loopy?” Sam prods.

“No.” Ethan shakes his head. “Just…thank you…and I’m sorry I ruined your Friday night…Date Night.”

“You’re welcome.” Sam shrugs. “And you didn’t.”

“Really…” Ethan persists, though he is quickly feeling out there. “You and your family. You’ve totally saved my Ass.” He licks his lips. His head starts to really spin. “Suus…seriously. No one cares if…if…I make it or not.”

Sam frowns.

“I’ll do my…my b…best to…to pay you all back.” Ethan tries to focus on Sam, but he’s going under fast.

Marta reaches out and takes hold of Ethan’s hand. “Just relax Ethan. Breathe.”

Ethan gives her a loopy smile. “You’re sss…sweet.”

Marta blushes and laughs brightly.

Ethan sighs happily and passes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sets the needle and thread aside and removes his gloves. He stands up, cracks his neck, and rolls his shoulders to ease the tension in his back. He’s just spent a little over two hours hunched over Ethan’s mangled leg and it looks pretty good all things considered. He could have called Cas, but there’s a lesson in this for Ethan so he’d sucked it up and now he’s glad it’s over.

The stitching had gone as well as could be expected. He hadn’t found any tendon damage and there was surprisingly little muscle tearing. All in all he’s pleased it went so well.

“That should do it.” Sam smiles at Marta. “We’ll wrap the leg stitches lightly for tonight to catch any seepage and I’m sure his stomach will heal up now that it’s been cleaned and re-stitched. How’s his chest?”

“The claw marks were pretty shallow so I used the surgical glue.” Marta shrugs. “If he doesn’t move around too much it should hold.”

“Nice work Sweetheart.” Sam smiles at Marta and gives her a squeeze. “You did good and your prep work was perfect. Thanks for the company too. You didn’t have to stay.”

“No problem and you did a nice job on his leg Dad.” Marta runs her eyes over the heavy black stitches. “Is there a reason you didn’t call Uncle?

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“He’s someone special.” Marta looks at Ethan. “Otherwise you two wouldn’t have been tracking him or introducing yourselves.”

“We’ve been keeping an eye on him.” Sam admits.

“I won’t ask you why.” Marta gives Sam a look. “If you wanted me to know you’d have said something.”

Sam nods. There’s no reason to deny it.

Marta sighs. “So why all the stitching?”

“He needs to know this…” Sam waves a hand at Ethan’e leg. “Is the harsh reality of Hunting.” He sighs. “Hunting isn’t an easy life and he’s been luckier then most. No major injuries until now.”

“So what?” Marta glances at Ethan. “He deserves the pain and scars and rehab?”

“Of course not.” Sam moves to the side of the bed to feel Ethan’s forehead. It’s finally cool to the touch. “Risking himself like that was foolish though.” He insists. “Worse, it was unnecessary. Garth already had Hunters assigned to take out that Werewolf and if Ethan wasn’t such a Lone Ranger he’d have been redirected.”

“Wow.” Marta crosses her arms. “Aren’t you the Pot calling the kettle Black.”

“Different times.” Sam reminds her. “Now smart Hunters know better.”

Marta huffs, but concedes. “I’m glad he made it all the way here.”

“Agreed.”

“Better late then never.” Marta sighs. “He’s lucky you have such a nice touch.”

“I’m just glad he won’t lose the leg.” Sam pulls her close and kisses her cheek. “A little therapy and he should be good to go.”

Marta yawns.

Sam smiles. “You look done in Sweetheart.”

Marta nods. “Do we leave the cuffs on?”

“Leave them on for now.” Sam directs. “I don’t want him to move too much and pull his stitches in his sleep.”

“I’ll go get the monitoring system running so I can hear him if he needs anything and then…” Marta rubs her face. “Hit the hay.”

“If he needs something come and get me.”

Marta looks at Ethan.

Sam sees a flash of possessiveness in her eyes. He chuckles. “Or not.”

Marta blushes. “I’ll take care of him.”

Sam nods and watches Marta watch Ethan. She’s a grown woman now and more than capable of making her our choices. He really isn’t worried about Ethan taking advantage of her either, even though he’d blatantly checked her out, they’d been watching him for a while now and he’s clearly a decent man. A good Hunter too, a little reckless maybe, but they’d been reckless too. Once upon a time.

“Thanks Dad.” Marta sighs and heads out.

Ethan shifts and struggles to work his way out from under the Anesthetic.

Sam studies Ethan while he waits. The kid looks a lot like his Dad, handsome and tall, with a kind face and a huge smile. He remembers Mathew Tucker as a nice guy, friendly, and a good Hunter. Mathew had helped Dean out once, though Sam didn’t know the whole story, and they’d run into him more then a few times over the years. When they’d heard about Mathew’s death they’d put the word out to track down his kid. They’d never met Ethan, but they’d wanted to help him out if they could or at least offer.

As it turned out, Ethan had been looking for them too. The kid tended to ask too many questions about the Winchester’s whenever he was in the company of other Hunters and depending on the crowd, that either got him booted on principle or generated a warning message to Sam and Dean. They’d puzzled over it at first and made tentative plans to catch up with him on the road, maybe find out what the kid was after, but those plans derailed when Danny had come to them with a glimpse.

Sam sighs. Danny had glimpsed a very tall young man with with a heavily stitched up leg in one of their beds. In there house. With Marta.

Danny had blushed bright red as he whispered the details.

They’d immediately recognized Ethan of course, there just weren’t that many Hunters taller than Sam, and only Danny’s insistence that both parties had been equally enthusiastic had kept Dean from tracking Ethan down and gelding the kid right then and there. Sam had managed to talk Dean into waiting it out, Danny’s glimpses never missed and if he’d seen Ethan in their house the Hunter would end up there soon enough, and they’d all reluctantly agreed to wait it out.

Sam smiles. That plan lasted about a week. As Dads and fellow Hunters they’d been too curious and protective to sit idle and before they could think better of it they were on the road searching the kid out. Then found him a few weeks later and trailed him long enough to know they’d have no reason to object if Ethan turned out to be the one for Marta.

He runs a hand through his hair. Now that the kid is finally here they’ll have to be careful not to expect or reveal too much. As a family they never keep secrets from each other, honesty and open communication were cardinal rules, and it had been tough to hide something this big from Marta, but they hadn’t been any other way.

Danny had an especially hard time. He worried Marta will be pissed at him for not telling her, but they’d all agreed to continue their collective silence on the subject. Waiting it out was the only way to leave Marta and Ethan a true choice in the matter.

Sam sighs. He’s more then a little relieved the Hunter is finally here.

Ethan stirs a few minutes later, blinks his eyes open, and looks around.

“You’re okay.” Sam leans forward to reassures him. “Go to sleep.”

Ethan gives him a weak smile and does as he’s told

Sam stands, checks Ethan’s blood pressure, checks his respirations are strong, and disconnects the IV.

Marta returns with a glass of ice water. “All set?”

“Yep.” Sam tucks the BP cuff away and checks the oxygen flow. “Ethan’s a fighter or he wouldn’t have made it this far in that condition.”

Marta moves into the room and putters around cleaning up.

“He’ll be fine.” Sam tells her. “Don’t stay up too late and don’t worry.”

“Okay, Dad.” Marta smiles. “I’ll be up soon.”

“Goodnight Sweetheart.”

“Goodnight Dad.”

Sam leaves Ethan in his daughter’s capable hands and heads down the hall. He rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck again. He could definitely use a back rub after hunching over the kid’s leg for so long. If he’s lucky Dean is already upstairs waiting for him. He takes the stairs two at a time, reaches the landing, and turns toward their wing of the house.

Sam opens the door to their room. “Well, well, well…” He grins at Dewan who is settled back on their bed looking wonderfully sexy. “You look dead sexy in those glasses.”

“Shut up Austin Powers.” Dean shoots him a mock glare. “I don’t want to hear about your Nerdy kinks.”

“How about I show you then?” Sam waggles an eyebrow.

Dean laughs. “How about I work the kinks out of you back instead Old Man?”

Sam grins and strolls into the room. “I’ll take it.”

Dean snorts and hops out of bed. “Hang up your suit and I’ll get the stuff.”

“Perfect.” Sam sighs happily. “I knew I put up with you for a reason.”

“You love me.” Dean flashes another grin and heads for the bathroom.

Sam undresses in their big walk-in closet. He hangs his suit carefully next to his other two. There isn’t much else in the closet, even though they have plenty of money these days, they haven’t given up their travel light philosophy. There are three suits for each of them, black, charcoal grey, and navy blue. Two pairs of dress shoes, black and brown, with belts to match for both of them and a couple nice sweaters and sweater vests. The only thing they seem to over indulge in are neckties, but that’s mostly because Dean has an obsession with buying ties for Sam on Father’s Day.

They have plenty of underwear and socks, more then they ever bothered with before, and all the same well worn jeans, T-shirts, and flannels. The only new items are the two Tuxedos Marta insisted they needed for special occasions. She’d even made Danny get one. They haven’t worn them yet, but there’s time.

Sam strips down, tosses his shirt, socks and boxers into the hamper and heads back to the main room.

Dean has a towel spread out on the bed and the massage oils ready.

Sam hums in anticipation, his neck and shoulders are burning, and he can’t wait to have his Brother’s hands all over him. He quickly climbs onto the bed, stretches out on his stomach, and gets comfortable.

Dean sets out a few more items on the nightstand.

Sam cracks an eye to have a look. He flushes with sudden want and rolls his hips against the mattress. “Am I in for more than a massage?”

“There could be a happy ending involved.” Dean smirks and bends to purr into his ear. “If you’re interested.”

“Definitely.” Sam shivers and rolls his hips again. Slow easy sex had been on his mind all night and he’s already half-hard. “Fix these stiff shoulders and I could be...open...to suggestions.”

Dean chuckles and gets to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan wakes with a distressingly full bladder. He shifts around on the bed and tries to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. No luck. He sniffs and opens his eyes.

The ER bay is dark, but the door is still open and there’s a some soft light coming in from the hallway. He checks the clock on the wall. It reads 0137. He groans and licks his lips. He’s terribly dry, but bursting at the same time.

He pushes the blanket down from his chest and runs a hand over the claw marks. He doesn’t feel any stitches, but the wounds are definitely closed. Whatever it is it doesn’t hurt or pull and he’s grateful for that. He sighs and gingerly lifts the other blanket to peak at his stomach injury. It looks fresh, pink, and neatly stitched. He falls back on the pillows in relief.

Ethan licks his lips and pulls the blanket up over his lap before bending forward to have a look at his leg. It’s just as he imagined, a mishmash of black lines, so many stitches he can only guess how long Sam had worked on them. When it’s all said and done he’s going to have one Hell of a patchwork of scars. Still, it looks better than he could have expected. He flexes his toes and grins. At least everything seems to be in working order.

He takes a deep breath and leans back. He really has to pee, but he doesn’t see anything readily available to take care of his problem. He’s still handcuffed to the bed so he’ll have to yell for help. He groans. The humiliations just kept piling up. He closes his eyes and decides he better do something quick or there’s going to be a mess.

“Ethan?” Marta’s voice came from out of nowhere.

Ethan jumps at the sound and looks around until he spots the speaker high on the wall above the door. “Marta?”

“I’ll be right down. Okay?”

“Thanks.”

A few minutes later Ethan hears soft footsteps in the hall and Marta knocks on the open door without looking in.

Ethan makes sure he’s mostly covered up. “Come in.”

Marta moves around the door frame and into the room.

Ethan’s stomach tightens and he stifles a sigh.

Marta looks wonderfully rumpled and flushed. “Hey.” She gives him a tired smile. “I’ll bet you have to pee like crazy. Right?”

“Ya.” Ethan admits. “Big time.”

“IV fluids will do that to you.” Marta covers a yawn and pulls out a red plastic container from under the sink. She unscrews the cap, sets it on the bed, and comes around to the side.

Ethan shakes his head. “I can do it myself.”

Marta gives him a quizzical look. “I’m just gonna remove the cuffs.”

“Oh…Okay.” Ethan blows out a breath. “Thanks.”

Marta shrugs and leans over to take hold of his wrist. In a blink she disengages the nearest cuff and lets it dangle from the bed frame.

“What the Hell?” Ethan is stunned and a little annoyed. “No keys? Are these fakes?”

“Nope. They’re my Dad’s invention.” Marta smiled proudly.

Intrigued Ethan starts to fiddle with the cuff still on his arm. “How do they work?”

“You’ll never figure it out. Trust me.” Marta goes to the other side of the bed and grabs the other set of cuffs. “There’s a trick. Watch.” She placed her fingers on the metal just so, presses, and gives them a quick twist. The cuffs pop open like magic.

“Damn.”

“Ya.” Marta grins. “Dad made them so we could get them off quick if we needed to and there’s no key to get lost or stolen. You can’t pick them either. You know? Since there’s no key.”

“Is that your Dad…Dean?” Ethan wants to be sure he has the Dads straight in his head.

“Ya. He’s a genius with mechanical things.” Marta tells him. “Always inventing stuff.”

“That’s cool.”

Marta smiles indulgently. “His inventions are all over the house. That’s how I knew you were up.”

“You were spying on me?”

“Of course.” Marta gives him a warm smile. “Dad rigged up this spy gadget system and then had Dad hook it up to a computer program which interprets the data.” She grimaces and waves a hand. “Don’t ask me the details. I don’t know how it works, but it can tell if you’re just moving around in your sleep or if you’re really awake.”

Ethan can’t believe it. “Very Sci-fi.”

“I know. Right?” Marta grins. “It’s connected to the intercom system my Dads wired into the house so when the program thinks you’re awake it buzzes whoever you tell it to notify.” She shrugs. “I set it to buzz me.”

Ethan is fascinated, but he still has to pee. He shifts uncomfortably.

Marta gives him a knowing look. “Why don’t you take care of business while I get us something to eat.”

“That’d be great.” Ethan readily agrees. “I could eat a horse.”

Marta nods and heads out.

Ethan quickly grabs the red container and fumbles with the blankets. He gets everything situated, closed his eyes, and relaxes. He can’t suppress a sigh when his bladder finally lets go. He caps the container, sets it against the bed rail, grabs a tissue from a box on the table, and cleans up. He’s safely tucked away and comfortable enough when Marta knocks on the door frame. “Come in.”

Marta sets a tray on a rolling table and slides it close to the bed. She grabs the container and disappears. A toilet flushes nearby and she returns with the container wrapped in a rag. She sets it against the bed rail. “In case you need it again tonight.”

Ethan nods.

Marta fills another shallow plastic tub with soap and water, sets it in his lap, and hands him a nail brush. “I thought you might want to wash your hands.”

Ethan looks at his hands and sees he still has dirt under his fingernails. He washes his hands, scrubs his nails clean, and pats them dry with the blanket. “Thanks.”

Marta takes the tub, dumps it in the sink, and washes her own hands. “You look like you’re feeling better.”

“Ya.” Ethan replies. “Your Dad did an amazing job on the stitches. He’s a real pro.”

“He’s a Winchester.”

“That says it all, huh?”

“Usually.” Marta tells him matter-of-fact. “You’re lucky he was here. I’m not as good at stitches as he is and though Dad could certainly do the job he doesn’t worry too much about how it looks afterwords.”

“Well…” Ethan shoots her a grins. “I hear women like a man with mysterious scars so I’ll take all the help I can get.”

Marta looks him up and down. “I doubt you need any help Ethan.”

Ethan blushes and ducks his head.

Marta chuckles and adds a couple of bottles of water to the tray.

Ethan shoves himself higher on the bad and tucks his good leg under his bum so he doesn’t slide back down.

Marta positions the rolling table over his lap and climbs onto the foot of the bed.

Ethan raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“What?” Marta reaches for a piece of fruit.

Ethan shrugs and drops his eyes to inspect the wide variety of foods on the tray. Everything looks fantastic. His stomach growls.

“What are you waiting for?” Marta prods.

Ethan snags a grape and pops it into his mouth.

Marta crosses her legs and scoots closer to the tray.

Ethan moves his uninjured leg farther toward the rail so she has enough room. The last thing he needs right now is for her to touch him. He won’t be able to focus on the food if she does.

“I brought you some quiche too.” Marta tells him. “Its Ham and Broccoli. There’s some crackers with spreadable Swiss.” She points. “And a couple of slices of Apple Pie in the blue container. My Dad made the quiche and the pie. They’re really good.”

Ethan doesn’t take his eyes of her face as she recites the menu and contemplates how great it would be to hold her hand or touch her cheek.

Marta gives him an odd look. “What?”

Ethan blushes. “Just wondering which Dad was the cook.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Marta sighs. “I forget that it’s hard to tell which Dad we’re talking about.” She gives him a rueful grin. “Our family and friends, well all of our friends are family and you’ll probably meet a few while you are here, they know the Dads so well we usually don’t have to explain.”

Ethan clears his throat. He has got to keep his mind off how adorable she is and remember he’s here to recover not to hook up. “So who’s the cook?”

Marta rolls her eyes to the ceiling. “Okay, so if its breakfast food or a casserole or meat or anything with a crust like quiche or pie it’s Dean.”

Ethan nods.

“If it’s vegetarian or connected in anyway shape or form to salad or pasta than its Sam.”

Ethan laughs. “I’ll try and remember that.”

“Ha. Don’t worry.” Marta shifts forward, opens a spreadable cheese, and loads a few crackers. She hands one to Ethan. “If you stick around long enough you’ll figure it out.”

Ethan watches her lick cheese of her finger and stifles a groan. He’s suddenly grateful for the table hiding his lap. He hasn’t wanted anybody like this in months. Years even. In fact he can’t remember the last time he’d taken the time to find a willing partner. He’s been on the road for over a year now and he’s spent all those nights with his own hand.

He munches on the cracker and stifles a sigh. Even if Marta has no regard for his personal space, and she deserves better then a fling with some transient Hunter. That and her Dads are the Winchesters for pity’s sake. Despite recent events he doesn’t actually have a death wish. “I think I’ll be around here for a bit whether I like it or not.” He eventually replies. “This leg will be a week at least.”

“Dad says more like three or four weeks. Maybe as long as six with the rehab.” Marta pops an apple slice into her mouth. “There was minimal muscle damage, but you need some therapy anyway and you don’t want the scar tissue to tighten so much you end up with a limp.”

Ethan picks up a slice of quiche and takes a bite. Even cold its Damn good. “I think I can stay for a week…maybe two, but I’ve got a couple of jobs waiting on me and I can’t let them go too long.”

“Jobs?” Marta spreads some more cheese on crackers and sets them on the tray. “Is it something my Dads or some other Hunters should take care of while you’re laid up?”

Ethan heaves a reluctant sigh. “The Werewolf should be taken care of.”

“It’s done.”

“What?”

“Garth already had a Hunter assigned to it.”

“Garth?”

“You’ve met?” Marta gives him a look.

Ethan shakes his head. “I called the number on the card and Garth answered.”

“Garth is a Hunter too.” Marta laughs lightly. “But he’s better at running the show. You know. Keeping all of you organized and on task.”

Ethan raises an eyebrow. “You’re not a Hunter?”

“Not my thing.” Marta shrugs. “Why?”

“Well you’re…” Ethan waves a hand. “A Winchester…you know. A Legacy.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to Hunt.”

“I guess so.” Ethan agrees.

“I could if I wanted.” Marta insists. “My Dads would be cool with it, but there are plenty of Hunters in the world much better equipped to get the job done.”

“I get that.” Ethan tells her. “I’m glad you’re not in the life.”

“What makes you think I’m not…in the life?” Marta shoots him a look. “I’m here aren’t I? Taking care of you…a Hunter.”

“Well…ya…” Ethan stammers. “I just meant…you know. You’re safe at home and not out there…on the road.”

Marta rolls her eyes. “Anyway…you kind of got in the way when you went after that Werewolf.”

“Damn.” Ethan grumbles. He grabs a cracker and eats it in one bite. He sits back and thinks about the next couple of weeks. He can let the Werewolf go, especially if an another Hunter is already on the job, but the other job is his and his alone. He can’t pawn it off even if the Vampires that killed his Father have proven notoriously hard to track.

He sighs. He’s been following leads all year and none of them have panned out. He really doesn’t know where to go from here, but he’s not sure he’d know what to tell the Winchesters if he did.

“What’re you thinking about?” Marta cocks her head.

Ethan gives her a small smile. Part of him wants to leave the twisted responsibility he feels he owes his Mom in the dust and maybe try for something else. Move on. Get a life. He could tell Marta and let the Winchester’s handle it, but he can’t bring himself to do it. It’s his quest whether he wants it our not.

“Well?” Marta prompts.

“I was thinking about…life. You know.” Ethan sneaks a peek at Marta and drops his eyes. “If I wasn’t a Hunter.”

“What would you do?”

“Go to college. Get a regular job?” Ethan chuckles. “It’s what I used to want. But…?”

Marta looks at him with genuine interest.

“Now that I know what I know.” Ethan waves a hand. “It’s…hard to imagine walking away from people who need help.”

“My Dads had that problem too.” Marta tells him. “They had a really hard time when they first retired.” She snorts. “I think they must have rethought the whole deal a million times. They even disappeared a few times, though not for very long and not without telling us.” She shrugs. “I think they found their balance pretty quickly considering they grew up on the road and this is the first permanent place they’ve ever had.”

Ethan nods. He knows his Father made a difference in his lifetime as a Hunter and the Winchester literally saved the world. “I happy for them.” He tells her truthfully. “They deserve to be happily retired.”

Marta smiles in agreement. “What else do you want out of life Ethan?”

“A shower.” Ethan jokes.

Marta laughs. “I’m sure the Dads will help you out with that tomorrow.”

“That would be great.” Ethan tries not to grimace. It’s bad enough being injured and stuck in bed, but having two of the greatest Hunters of all time help him in the bathroom is going to be just about as humiliating as it gets.

“After we get you cleaned up we’ll move you upstairs into one of the real beds if you want.”

“This bed isn’t too bad.”

“The Dads special ordered this memory foam mattress.” Marta pats the bed. “They said Hunters spend too much time in Hospital beds to have to put up with those uncomfortable plastic coated cheap foam things.”

Ethan reaches for another piece of quiche. “Its the nicest Hospital bed I’ve been in by far.”

“You’re feet hang off the end.”

Ethan shrugs. “They always do.”

“I’d move up stairs tomorrow if I were you.” Marta advises. “Most of the beds in the house are custom made for long legged gents like yourself.” She give him a sideways look. “I think you might like a bed that you can stretch out in without having your feet hang over the edge for a change. It would help your leg too.”

“I doubt you have one long enough for me.” Ethan wiggles the toes on his good leg. “I outgrew most beds by the time I turned eighteen. I’m used to it.”

“What are you 6’8” ish?”

Ethan grins. “Good guess.”

“Well the seven footer in the Blue Room should work for you.” Marta says matter-of-fact. “Don’t you think?”

Ethan chokes on a cracker. “You seriously have a seven foot bed?”

“Of course. You’ve seen my Dads. They’re not exactly petite.”

“True.”

“They’re bed is eight feet square.” Marta makes the shape with her fingers and wags her eyebrows. “Grandma Alice says when they retired they became Hedonists.”

Ethan just stares at her.

“Dad says they’ve always been Hedonists they just never had any real opportunities or the means.”

“Cheap motels don’t lend to Hedonism.”

“I know, right?” Marta laughs. “Dad says after all those years on the road sleeping in crappy Hotels they deserved the perfect bed.”

“Dean. Right?”

“Yep.”

“Can’t really argue with that.” Ethan polishes off the last of the quiche, the rest of the fruit, and starts on a generous piece of Apple Pie. He feels surprisingly good. The food certainly hit the spot, but it’s the company he’s enjoying most.

Marta gives him a knowing look. “How old are you Ethan?”

“I’m 21 this year. You?”

“22.”

“Are you in college?”

“I just graduated.”

“Bachelor’s?”

“Master’s.”

“How did you manage that?”

Marta rolls her eyes. “I went to school and graduated.”

Ethan raises his hands in surrender. “Graduated early. Got it. What’s your degree?”

“Psychology.”

Ethan grimaces.

“Don’t look so worried.” Marta teases. “I won’t analyze you.”

“What are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to counsel Hunters and their families. Victims too, if I can.” Marta eagerly explains. “I think I can also help out with Hunts. You know? Profile monsters.”

“Really?” Ethan can’t decide if she’s serious or pulling his leg. “Criminal Minds for the Supernatural?”

Marta narrows her eyes. “Why not?”

Ethan raises an eyebrow and waits.

“Okay.” Marta huffs. “Most Hunters already profile the things they Hunt. I just want to provide a useful service…a central database…something easily accessed.”

“In the life, but not.”

Marta leans forward. “Maybe if I can narrow the search or understand a creature’s intentions I can predict their next move.”

Ethan suppresses a grin. “Like a Google for baddies?”

Marta grins.

“Do Monsters have intentions?” Ethan leans back and crosses his arms.

“Yes.” Marta insists. “Even if their intent is simply to feed…most have an established pattern. Rules of behavior.”

“I could see that.”

“A central location for that type of information could save Hunters and Victims.” Marta insists. “Think about all the knowledge wasting away in all those dusty old forgotten Hunter’s journals. Critical information just waiting to be cataloged and cross-checked.” She sighs. “It’s a goldmine ready to be harvested.”

Ethan chuckles.

Marta frowns. “What?”

“Mixed metaphors.”

“Okay, Smartypants.” Marta rolls her eyes. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re amazing.” Ethan tells her truthfully.

Marta rewards him with a blush and shy smile. “You should finish your midnight snack and get back to sleep.” She wipes crumbs off her hands, drinks the rest of her water, and bounces off the end of the bed. “I’ll put the cuffs back on so you don’t scratch your stitches. Sound good?”

Ethan looks at his wrists and frowns.

“It’s just for tonight.” Marta reassures. “It will give your stitches a chance to set.”

“Can you show me the trick again? In case I have to pee or something?”

Marta cuffs him and shows him how to disengage them.

It takes Ethan three tries to get it right. “Thanks, for the rescue and the escape plan.” He jingles the cuffs. “The food and the company were great too.”

Marta nods, rolls the tray away, fluffs his pillows, adjusts the pad under his bad leg, and straightens his blankets. She plucks another bottle of water out of the fridge and sets it on the bedside table. “Just call out or wave at the camera and the system will buzz me again. Okay?”

“Thanks Marta.” Ethan hasn’t felt this good in a long time. He’s comfortable, well fed, and relatively pain free. It’s wonderful.

Marta gathers up the food tray and pauses at the door. “I know that being attacked by a Shifter and Werewolf in the same week truly sucks, but I’m glad you ended up here with us.”

“Me too.” Ethan smiles. “Have a good night Marta.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Ethan closes his eyes and drops off to sleep almost immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean comes instantly awake, even after all these years off the road, a lifetime of hyper-awareness keeps him on his toes. He opens his eyes and blinks at the ceiling. He’s lying on his back with the one arm wrapped possessively around Sammy as usual. They almost always end up this way in the early morning.

He yawns and rubs his face careful not to wake his Brother. He could go back to sleep, there’s nothing on the schedule today, but he’s antsy to talk to Ethan about what that kid is up too and discuss some ideas he has for Lady. He also wants to get breakfast started before everyone gets up. He likes a quiet kitchen in the morning.

Dean lays still and waits for Sam to wake up on his own.

A few minutes later Sam sniffs and rubs his face on Dean’s chest.

Dean gives him a squeeze. “Morning Sammy.”

“Hey, Babe.” Sam sighs. “It’s Saturday. No shop. No book store.”

Dean huffs.

Sam chuckles. “You anxious to get to work on the kid or the car?”

“Both.” Dean replies. “Do you mind?”

“Nope. Though you owe me a sleep in tomorrow.”

“You got it Babe.”

“Have fun.”

Dean runs his hand through his lover’s long hair an kisses him softly. “I’ll make breakfast and leave it for you when you’re ready.”

“Sounds good.” Sam pushes up so Dean can slide out from under him.

Dean pulls the covers up over Sam’s exposed back and kisses him again. “Love you Sammy.”

“Love you Dean.”

Dean smiles and he heads into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth, throws on some work clothes, and heads downstairs. He sets down at in the computer in the Den and instructs the monitoring system in the ER to the buzz the kitchen instead of Marta. He checks the camera feed and Ethan looks fast asleep.

He heads into the kitchen and putters happily around the large airy space. Of all the meals he makes for the family Breakfast is his favorite. He’d always been handy in the kitchen, making meals for Dad and Sammy whenever they stayed somewhere long enough to buy groceries, and he loves to see everyone well fed. He got a little obsessive about when they first settled down and Sam had teased him to no end, but now he’s just happy to have a warm kitchen filled with the faces and voices of people he loves.

The warning system buzzes just as the first batch of biscuits are coming out of the oven.

Dean glances at the monitor.

Ethan yawns and rub his eyes.

Dean washes his hands and flips the intercom button for the ER to two-way com. “Morning.”

Ethan jumps a little.

Dean chuckles. “How’d you sleep?”

Ethan rolls his eyes. “Slept good.” He reaches up to stretch and stops short as the hand cuff chains tighten. He frowns and works the mechanism until the cuffs fail away.

Dean raises an eyebrow. Marta must have shown him how to escape. There’s no way Ethan sussed it out on his own.

Ethan leans forward and cracks his neck and back. He yawns again and grabs some water for a long pull. He shifts a bit and looks slightly uncomfortable.

Dean grins. “You ready for some breakfast?”

“Definitely.”

“Great. I’ll bring you something. I assume you drink coffee?”

“Ya.” Ethan nods. “Black please.”

“Good man. I’ll be down in a minute.” Dean turns back to the oven. “You go ahead and take care of business if you need to. I won’t look.”

Ethan groans.

Dean takes a few minutes to load a tray for the kid’s Breakfast and fill a thermos with coffee. He heads down the hallway and pauses outside the door. “All clear?”

“Yep.”

“Morning.” Dean walks into the room.

“Morning.” Ethan replies. “You’re up early.”

Dean shrugs and sets the tray on the rolling table near the bed. “I’m hoping I have a big project to work on.”<>  
Ethan gives him a questioning look.

Dean smiles. “I made the biscuits and sausage gravy fresh this morning and there’s some scrambled eggs.” He sets his coffee mug on the counter and hands Ethan an anti-bacterial wipe. “There’s a bowl of fruit and some more coffee in the thermos.”

“Thanks.” Ethan wipes his hands while he eyeballs the food.

Dean goes to the far counter and leans back with his arms crossed. “Well, dig in.”

Ethan doesn’t have to be told twice. He pulls the rolling table closer and starts in on the eggs.

“I figured you’d be hungry. Injuries like that take a lot out of you.” Dean watches the kid stuff his face. “How long has it been since you ate a real meal?”

“Marta brought me a snack last night.” Ethan admits. “Your quiche was great.”

“Thanks.” Dean shrugs. “Family favorite and you dodged my question.”

Ethan ducks his head. “It’s been a couple of weeks I guess.”

“That’s no way to live Son.” Dean tells him. “First rule of Hunting is…stay healthy.”

Ethan blushes, but continues to shovel in his Breakfast as if it’s a last meal.

“You don’t eat properly you get weak or sick and then you end up hurt or dead.” Dean presses on. “I know it’s tough to remember to look out for yourself when you’re deep in the Hunt, but you have to. You know?”

Ethan looks up. “Speaking from experience?”

“Just passing on a lesson that took me a long time to learn. Ask Sam sometime and he’ll be happy to tell you what a stubborn Ass I can be on a Hunt.” Dean chuckles. “Trust me, it’s no good.”

“I wouldn’t be here if I’d been taking proper care of myself.” Ethan takes a sip of coffee. “I know that.”

“It wasn’t a critique Son.” Dean raises his hands. “Just…you need to look out for yourself is all.”

Ethan nods and polishes off the main course. He picks up the bowl of fruit and sits back against the pillows. “So what’s your big project?”

“A ’65 Bel Air.”

Ethan freezes.

“She runs like a champ.” Dean quickly adds. “I parked her in the workshop last night. You’ve clearly got a good hand with motors, but she could use some paint and new upholstery.” He steps up to the foot of the bed. “What do you think?”

Ethan shakes his head. “I can’t let you do all that.

“I don’t like anyone touching my Baby either, but a paint job and new seats is a Damn good offer kid.” Dean flashes an encouraging grin. “No charge.”

“It’s too much Sir.”

Dean scoffs. “First, it’s Dean. Second, you didn’t ask me. I offered. Third, I have the time and materials. So it’s no big deal.”

“Yes it is.” Ethan insists. “I just…I can’t let you do all that.”

Dean steps back and resumes his casual lean on the counter. He crosses his arms, looks at his boots for a second, and sigh heavily. “I want to help Ethan and you wouldn’t owe us if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Ethan shakes his head again.

“Okay.” Dean sniffs. “Let me put it this way. There’s no way I’m letting you get back on the road with your car looking like that.”

“You can’t…” Ethan bristles. “She’s my car!”

“Exactly why you should take the offer.”

Ethan glares at him.

“Lady is a sweet car kid and she deserves the best.” Dean pushes. “Right?”

“I working in on it!” Ethan barks in his defense.

“Hey.” Dean raises a hand. “No offense. I just want to help and you should let me.”

“Why?” Ethan sets the bowl of fruit on the table and crosses his arms. “You don’t know me. I’m just a random Hunter. I appreciate the offer, but how can I take you up on it? It’s bad enough I’m taking up space as it is.”

Dean clears his throat and flicks his eyes to the doorway. He hates to admit mistakes in the best of times and he certainly doesn’t need Sam or the kids to hear this particular tale. He reaches out and turns off the intercom and monitoring system. He clears his throat and looks Ethan in the eye. “Like I said, I’d like to fix up your car, but if you can’t accept the offer outright then at least take it as payback.”

Ethan eyes narrow. “Payback for what?”

“Your Dad.” Dean gives Ethan a steady look. “Your Dad saved my life once on a Hunt so I owe him one. Now that he’s gone it means I owe you.”

“Bull Shit.” Ethan cocks his head at Dean. “Dad was a good Hunter. I have no doubt about that, but a Winchester needing help? That I don’t buy.”

Dean huffs. “We all make mistakes.”

Ethan raises an eyebrow.

“I was on a Hunt and took a risk I shouldn’t have.”

“All Hunts are risky.” Ethan challenges. “What’s the rest of the story?”

“Fine.” Dean grumbles. “I was drunk off my Ass, running on zero sleep, and even less food.”

Ethan gives him a speculative look. “Why?”

“It was a bad time for me. Okay?!” Dean barks at him.

Ethan raises his hands in surrender.

Dean sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“Me too.” Ethan apologizes. “I just have a hard time imagining you needing rescue on a Hunt.” He looks at Dean. “My Dad was by all accounts a good Hunter, but he’s no Winchester.”

“Careful Son.” Dean warns. “Don’t make us out to be more then we are.” He sighs. “We’ve been incredibly lucky, we had some unexpected and pretty Damn powerful help so don’t make us out to be Heroes or anything. We’re just Hunters. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ethan sighs. “But, you must have been pretty down and out to need my Dad’s help.”

Dean nods. There was no sense in deny it. He’d been low as he every could have imagined. Turns out he’d face worse in his life, but he didn’t know it then. At time, Sammy being gone was the worst thing he’e ever had to face. Then their Dad had taken off again with no explanation and left Dean alone to cope with the Sammy sized hole in heart.

It’d had been six moths or so when he ran into Mathew Tucker. He’d spent the time since Sam’s departure achingly lonely, drunk or hungover, hustling pool, sleeping with anyone who’d have him, killing every Evil thing he could track down, and drinking some more.  
“Anyways…” Dean clears his throat. “I didn’t know it at the time, but your Dad was on the same job and lucky for me he was fast on the trigger.”

“What job?” Ethan leans forward with interest. “When?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean waves him off. “The point is your Dad was kind enough to save my bacon, feed me the first real meal I’d had in months, and promise not call my Dad in to kick my Ass.” He gives Ethan a look. “I’m sorry about him by the way. Mathew was a great guy and a good Hunter.”

Ethan nods blankly and drops his eyes.

“He told me all about you. You know.”

Ethan’s head snaps up. “He…he did?”

“Ya. He was one proud Dad.” Dean chuckles. “To tell you the truth I was pretty jealous.”

Ethan scoffs.

“Seriously.” Dean insists. “He bragged about his Son the straight ‘A’ student, on the Honor Roll, played Basketball, ran Track, and if I remember correctly…Student Body President?”

Ethan blinks in surprise.

Dean smiles. “You were a lot to be proud of Son.”

Ethan’s chest tightens.

“Ethan.” Dean moves to the side of the bed and claps the kid on the shoulder. “Mathew…your Dad. He saved my life, sobered me up, and told me all about you. It was a good couples of days for both of us.”

Ethan nods dumbly.

“Look.” Dean takes a breath. “It took Sam and me a long time to realize how proud our Dad was of us. He was…tough to get to know.” He shakes his head and gives Ethan’s shoulder another squeeze. “Our Dad just wasn’t a positive reinforcement kind of guy, but I always kind of hoped he bragged about us to his buddies or…somebody. Even if he couldn’t really tell us to our faces.”

Ethan nods.

“I’m glad I got a chance to tell you how proud your Dad was.” Dean tells him. “It’s something every Son should hear.”

Ethan sucks in a breath and looks up at the ceiling.

Dean moves back to the counter to give him some space and fiddles with his coffee mug for a moment or two. “So how about you let me do what I can with Lady while you’re here?”

Ethan gulps and wipes tears from his cheeks.

Dean takes a sip of coffee. “I promise we won’t do anything to her you don’t approve of first.”

“I guess…” Ethan sniffs and wipes his nose on a tissue. “I…that would be really great.” He looks at Dean with watery eyes. “Thanks Dean.”

“Sure thing Son.” Dean can’t wait to get started. “I’ll have Danny bring in some paint and upholstery samples later. That cool with you?”

“Cool.”

“He’s really excited about helping out.” Dean grins. “That kid is a born mechanic and I think it’s about time he painted a base coat. Give him some more skills. You know?”

Ethan looks decidedly disappointed.

Dean raises an eyebrow. “You ever paint a car?”

“No.” Ethan shakes his head. “I’ve always wanted to though. You know…get Lady looking good.” He heaves a miserable sigh. “I never had the time or money before.”

“Well then Danny and I will do all the prep-work.” Dean quickly reassures him. “It’s the most boring part anyway. I can go ahead and arrange for the upholstery to get re-done, that will take maybe a week, and then…when you’re up and around I can show you how the paint booth works. If you want you can throw on the color coat.”

“Really?”

“As long as you leave the top coat to the professional.”

“Of course!” Ethan flashes a grin. “I can’t wait to see her fixed up.”

“We’ll get everything set up and go from there.”

Ethan nods eagerly.

“So, do you want to try for a shower this morning and then a move upstairs?” Dean suggests. “Somewhere with a real bed and a window?”

Ethan perks up at that suggestion. “Totally.”

“Good.” Dean chuckles. “I’m sure you’re feeling pretty good right now, but I warn you once you get up on your feet it’ll be a whole other story.” He shrugs. “You’re gonna need help.”

Ethan groans.

“And…” Dean gives him a stern look. “You’ll need to be off your feet for at least another day or two. Sam’s worried about too much movement in your middle and swelling in that leg.”

They both look at the leg in question.

“Looks pretty good all things considered.” Dean observes.

“Ya.” Ethan replies. “Feels good too. Sam did a great job and Marta and Danny too.”

“You’re lucky Sam was here.” Dean tells him matter-of-fact. “I’m only so so at stitches. Always have been. Sewing skin is more of an art than most people think.”

Ethan smiles ruefully. “Don’t I know it.”

“Hey.” Dean grins. “You do the best you can.”

“I heard about the Dental Floss.” Ethan laughs. “Mint? Really?”

Dean scoffs and waves him off. “Did the kids handled your arrival okay?”

“They were experts.” Ethan tells him. “Had me covered six ways to Sunday. I never had a chance.”

“Good.” Dean nods in approval. “I’ll get Sam and Danny down here to help out after they have Breakfast. You finish up and rest until then. Okay?”

“Thanks Dean.” Ethan smiles. “For everything.”


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan sits back and ponders his current situation. He can’t quite believe it. Even if Dean thinks its some sort of payback he’ll never be able to thank them enough. He sighs and rubs his face. The news about his Father had him reeling a bit too. He can’t imagine a scenario where his Father, the too skinny and slightly nerdy accountant in his regular life whom Ethan had worshipped, had no Shit rescued the Dean Winchester.

He blows out a breath. He can’t afford to pay Dean for the work on his car. He should have declined the offer, but he can’t really bring himself to regret it. Lady deserves to have a great mechanic look her over and he can’t wait to see her with fresh paint.

Ethan drinks the last of his coffee and settles back. It’s been one Hell of a whirlwind. So much has changed for him in the last a few hours. He’s met the Winchesters and he likes them. Really likes them both, not just as the Heroes they are, but as regular guys who manage to balance Hunting and family. Something he didn’t think was possible. He checks the clock and closes his eyes. Now that he’s full again and mostly comfortable he’s anxious to leave this bed for a real bathroom and a shower. He sighs and tries to be patient.

A short time later he hears footsteps in the hallway and sits up. There’s a polite knock on the outside wall.

“Come in.” Ethan calls out.

“Well you look rested.” Sam smiles and enters with Dean and Danny in tow. “How’s the leg holding up? Any pain?”

“No.” Ethan replies. “Feels pretty good really. Just a little stiff.”

“And your stomach?”

“Much better.” Ethan acknowledges. “The stitches pull a little, but it’s not bad.”

Danny peaks at Ethan’s leg. “You look like Frankenstein’s Monster.”

Ethan laughs. “I know. Right?”

Danny grins at him.

“How about we get this party started?” Dean moves into the room, shoves the table out of the way, and lowers the bed rail. “Ready for a trip to the bathroom? Shower?”

“Both.” Ethan readily agrees. He hates feeling so weak and hates that he’s needs help in the bathroom, but one more humiliation added to his current list won’t matter at this point. “Might as well get it over with.”

“Good.” Marta calls from the doorway. “I’ve got the Blue Room set up for you.”

“Thanks.” Ethan smiles at her. “It’ll be nice to stretch out.”

“I washed your clothes too.” Marta lifts his laundry duffle. “I’ll drop them in your new room.”

Ethan frowns. .

Marta frowns in return.

“Sorry.” Ethan quickly apologizes. “I’m too used to being on my own I guess. Thank you for taking care of my things.”

Marta huffs. “You better get out of here so I can this room cleaned up and restocked.” She turns to Dean. “I left some sweats in the bathroom for him. Danny dropped of the towels and the stool you asked for.”

“Thanks Sweetheart.” Dean nods. “We’ll move him from here to there the way he is. You want to give us some privacy?”

“Fine.” Marta turns on her heel and leaves.

Ethan feels like a Shit for pissing her off.

“You’re not alone anymore Ethan.” Sam gives him a pointed look.

Ethan nods, but can’t hide the doubt in his eyes. He’s been alone far too long, even if things have changed drastically overnight, to just assume life will treat him this good.

Sam throws a look at Dean who waves a hand. He turns back to Ethan. “You’re family now.”

“Family?” Ethan stammers. “You’ve known me for what? 24 hours.”

“You’re family.” Dean chuckles. “Whether you like it or not. How many times we gotta say it?”

“How can you even mean that?” Ethan blinks. “You’re Winchesters and I’m…I’m just…”

“Ethan Tucker.” Danny snarks.

Ethan shoots him a glare.

Danny laughs.

Ethan looks at Sam and Dean.

They give him patient looks.

Ethan can’t decide if he should be freaked out or grateful. His Father had loved him, was proud of him too apparently, but as a Father he was nothing like Sam and Dean. The Winchesters loved their kids without reservation and weren’t afraid to show it. “I don’t deserve it.”

Dean frowns. “The Hell?”

“I think he needs a little time to process.” Sam notes.

Ethan shoots Sam a grateful look.

Dean shakes his head and offers Ethan a hand up. “Let’s get you washed up then while it sinks in.”

Ethan shoots a look at Danny.

Danny makes a show of slapping a hand over his face and fumbling his way out the door.

Dean snorts.

Ethan rolls his eyes.

Sam shakes his head and moves up to the edge of the bed to lift Ethan’s injured leg. “Ready?”

Ethan takes a deep breath and nods.

“On three…one…two…three.”

Ethan swings his good leg off the bed and while Sam steadies his injured one. His head swims, but he pushes to himself to his feet anyway.

Dean grabs hold of Ethan’s shoulders. “It always feels fine until you stand up.” He teases. “It’ll pass.”

Ethan licks his lips and focuses on not passing out.

Dean manhandles Ethan around the end of the bed as Sam moves in to wrap an arm around his waist.

Ethan lifts his arms and places them around their shoulders. It’s a good thing they are large enough to hold him upright. His legs feel like jelly.

“Seriously?” Dean grouses. “How did I end up being the short one?”

“You’re not the shortest Dad.” Danny snickers from the hallway. “Grandpa James in shorter then you.”

Sam chuckles. “I think it’ll be kind of nice to look up to someone for a change.”

“Ha! You say that now.” Dean grumbles as they ease Ethan toward the door. “When the kid here puts on a little muscle you’re gonna have to watch your Ass Sammy. I’ll bet when he gets big enough…he could take you.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve always been too skinny and too clumsy.” Ethan tells them. His mom’s cruel laughter is never far away. She’d certainly pointed out enough of his flaws for them to sink in. “Trust me. I won’t stand a chance.”

Dean huffs. “Don’t sell yourself short kid.”

“Short!” Danny barks a laugh. “That was lame Dad.”

Dean sniffs. “I stand by it.”

Ethan laughs.

“Danny…” Sam calls out. “Go and make sure the shower is set up please.”

They shuffle Ethan into the hallway in time to see Danny hurry ahead and turn the lights on in a room at the end of the hall.

“First stop…” Dean steers them into a well lit room across from the clinic. “Bathroom.”

Sam and Dean guide into the large bathroom. It has a high sink and a toilet with safety bars on both sides. They ease Ethan down onto the seat.

Ethan automatically grabs the bars to steady himself.

Dean steps away. “You got this?”

“Ya.” Ethan blushes bright red.

“Just shout when you’re ready for a hand up.”

They back out of the room and swing the door closed.

Ethan manages to use the toilet and get to his feet without help. He shuffles to the sink and washes his hands without passing out or falling down, but he’s not steady enough to get much farther on his own. “Ready!”

The bathroom door immediately swings open and Sam and Dean quickly grab hold of Ethan’s arms. They bring him out and steer him down the hall to another brightly lit room.

Danny is already inside, digging through a cupboard pulling out supplies.

Ethan blows out a breath when they arrive. The room is clearly designed for patients who aren’t quite mobile and that’s a relief. At least the whole shower thing will be a lot easier.

Sam and Dean help him hobble over to the middle of a wide tiled area and sit him down on a teak stool. It’s perched over a large drain and covered with a plush rubber mat.

Ethan closes his eyes and sighs. He can’t wait to get cleaned up.

A towel drops over his lap.

Ethan’s eyes snap open.

Sam gives him a sympathetic smile.

Ethan nods his thanks.

Sam shrugs.

Ethan adjust the towel, stretches his injured leg out in front, and tries hard to relax. It’s difficult to do in such awkward scenario, but with strong steady hands holding him firmly by his upper arms at least he isn’t in danger of falling on his face.

Dean waves a hand at Ethan’s chest and looks at Sam. “What do you want to do about these?”

“I think his chest will be fine with the glue. As long we don’t…” Sam motions scrubbing his chest. “Scrub too hard.”

“I got a water proof patch for his stomach.” Danny turns around with his hand over his eyes and a thick plastic coated bandage in hand.

Ethan sighs. “I’m decent Danny.”

“Finally.” Danny drops his hand.

Ethan flashes a tired smile.

“Do you want the big plastic thing to wrap his leg too?” Danny looks at Sam.

Sam nods.

Danny hurries to a large cupboard in the corner and yanks out a heavy duty plastic leg sleeve.

“I’ll hold him.” Dean moves around Ethan’s back to brace his shoulders with both hands.

Sam and Danny get to work.

A few minutes later Ethan’s leg is sweating in a plastic water proof cover and his stomach has a clear bandage layered neatly over the new stitches.

“Thanks.” Ethan tries to sit up a little straighter, but he can’t manage it.

Dean tightens his grip. “You okay?”

“A little woozy, but I’m good.” Ethan tires to sound confident and fails. He’s really light headed all of a sudden. Not enough to pass out, but enough to make him unsteady.

“It’s just the leg reminding you it’s had a bad day.” Dean points out. “We’ll get you cleaned up and then some more meds.” He pats him on the shoulder. “It’ll get better Son.”

Ethan swallows hard, but nods.

“Danny.” Dean calls out. “Turn the water on and let’s get this done before Ethan goes under.”

Sam moves over to a counter littered with bath supplies Danny arranged earlier. He grabs a scrubby and covers it with a generous amount of body soap.

Dean moves to the side, but leaves a hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

“You ready?” Danny face is beat red, but he looks determined.

Ethan blushes again. At least he’s not the only one embarrassed. He sucks in a breath and nods.

Danny lifts the shower head.

Ethan closes his eyes and braces himself for a firehose, but it doesn’t come. Instead warm jets of water start at his shoulders and run down his back in soothing waves. He lets out an appreciative groan. When someone lays a large hand on his shoulder and starts to scrub his back he let’s his mind drift off.

“Okay.” Dean says a few minutes later and taps Ethan on the head. “Lean back. I’ve got you.”

Ethan tilts his head back.

Someone scrubs his scalp and works lather into his hear. It feels Awesome despite the wooziness.

“Geez kid.” Dean snarks. “You’re packing a whole forest in here.”

“Werewolf had me pinned for a minute.” Ethan admits.

“Ya…well they do that.” Dean grumbles. “They pin you on the ground so they can go for your gut. Been there, done that. Haven’t we Sammy?”

“Too many times.” Sam readily agrees. “You can come on up now Ethan. Easy.”

Ethan brings his head up and opens his eyes.

“Here you go.” Sam presses the soapy scrubby into his hand. “We’ll get you on your feet and you take care of the rest. Okay?”

Ethan sighs in relief. He’d been mildly freaked about another person scrubbing his junk.

Dean and Sam lift Ethan to his feet and the towel falls away.

Danny looks up and the ceiling and fiddles with the shower hose.

Ethan while he makes quick work of cleaning his parts and his back end. “I’m good for a rinse.”

Danny points the hose in the right direction and looks at the ceiling again while Ethan makes sure his front is soap free. He bends slightly and scoops up enough water to splash his face and give it a good scrub. “Okay…” He needs a shave, but that’ll probably have to wait. “Backside please.”

Danny moves around and quickly sprays the soap away.

Ethan rinses his bum as fast as he can. “Appreciate it Buddy.”

“No problem.” Danny shrugs, flips the off lever on the shower head, hangs up the hose, and disappears.

Dean grips his arm while Sam moves in to help. “Ready to move?”

Ethan sways a little, but nods.

They help him away from the wet floor and onto a bathmat. This time Sam holds onto him while Dean gets a towel and gives him a brisk rub down.

Ethan can feel his face flame again, but there’s nothing to be done about it. He takes deep breaths and bares it.

Dean eventually presses a towel into his hand.

Ethan dries his own parts and backside. He absurdly grateful for the small courtesy. “Thanks.”

Dean nods and waves another dry towel. “That hair is all yours Sam.” He chuckles. “Not sure I could reach that high anyway.”

“I’m glad you recognize my expertise.” Sam passes Ethan off to Dean and grabs the towel. He gives Ethan’s hair a thorough rubdown that leaves it feeling like a bird’s nest.

Ethan reaches up and pats his hair to settle it down. It doesn’t help much, but it makes him feel more Human and less like a wet dog.

“Let’s get the plastic thing off and the sweats on.” Dean bends to work on the leg casing.

Ethan snorts. “Pants would be great.”

Sam chuckles and holds Ethan steady while Dean helps him step out of the plastic cover and into the sweats.

Ethan sighs. It’s good to have a tiny bit of his dignity back.

There’s a knock on the door.

“We’re good.” Dean calls out.

Danny pushes the door open opens the door, shoves a wheelchair into the room, and maneuvers it behind Ethan.

Sam and Dean guide him down and Ethan drops into the chair thoroughly exhausted.

Danny swiftly steers him out of the room, down the hall, and into a tiny elevator where they ride to the second floor.

The doors open and Marta waves at them from the end of the hall.

Sam and Dean emerge from a staircase on the left.

“Well you look better and worse.” Marta grins at him when they approach.

“I’ve felt better and worse.” Ethan admits.

Marta nods. “Nap time?”

“Ya.” Ethan agrees.

Danny runs ahead of them and Marta takes over pushing Ethan down the hall. They turn into the second room on the right. It’s tastefully decorated in heavy dark furniture. It’s easily the nicest bedroom he’s ever seen even if everything inside is Blue or a shade thereof. “This must be the Blue Room.”

“Ha. Ha.” Marta rolls him up the edge of the bed.

Without a word Sam and Dean come forward and lift him up. Their calm matter-of-fact manner helps as they turn him slightly and ease him onto the bed.

Ethan groans.

“Are you okay?” Marta leans over him with a worried face.

“Ya.” Ethan closes his eyes and sighs. “This bed is just…amazing.”

Marta laughs. “Told you.”

“Never take a truly comfortable bed for granted kids.” Dean tells them as he arranges a few spare pillows under Ethan’s knee. “There are too many Crap beds in this world.”

“We’ve tried them all.” Sam notes dryly.

Ethan opens his eyes and smiles.

Sam and Dean give him one final look over and leave with Danny in tow.

Marta fusses with the covers and shoves a pillow behind his back.

Ethan steels the opportunity to smell her hair. He wants to memorize the Green Apple scent and hold it for later when he has to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Marta hands Ethan a couple of pills and a glass of water.

Ethan gulps them down and smiles his thanks.

Marta sets the glass aside and finishes tucking Ethan in before climbing up onto the bed. She adjusts a few pillows for herself and leans back.

Ethan opens his eyes and smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Marta smiles. Ethan is one handsome Devil when he smiles like that. She pats his shoulder. “Go to sleep.”

Ethan nods and immediately drifts off.

Marta studies Ethan while he sleeps. She can’t help it. He’s attractive to her in a million different ways and she isn’t really surprised the first man to spark her interest is a Hunter. She’s always known she wouldn’t be satisfied with someone who couldn’t hold their own among men like her Dads, Grandpa James, Uncle Cas, and Uncle Garth.

The Winchester family had high standards and there was no way she was ever going to settle for less. She smiles. He’s taller than her Dads, which is kind of hilarious considering how often Sam teases Dean about being the short one. He definitely needs some more meat on his bones too. He’s too skinny for his own good.

Marta reaches out and pushes Ethan’s shaggy hair away from his face. It’s clearly longer than he’s used to, evidence the way he grimaces every time he shoves it out of his way, but it’s clean now and she can fix the length in the morning if he wants it gone.

Ethan’s face is lax and soft looking despite the scraggly beard.

Marta can see hard lines starting to emerge around his eyes. They make him look older then he is and she knows why. Eyes likes his have seen too much and come away scarred. He Dads have the same look, though not as often as they once did.

Marta leans down and kisses Ethan softly on the forehead.

Ethan sighs happily.

Marta takes Ethan’s hand in hers and he holds on tight until his breathing evens out again. She wonders how long he’s been Hunting. Hopefully it hasn’t been too long. Hopefully he’s had at least some childhood.

She heaves a sigh and relaxes into the pillows at her back. She’s certainly never imagined a man who measured up to her expectations would drop into her life out of nowhere like this, but she’s never been one to ignore opportunity when it presents itself. Finding someone who tugs at her heart the way Ethan does has been a long time coming and she sure as Hell isn’t going to blow a chance to find out if he’s the one for her.

Marta slides closure to Ethan until her hip rests against his. She takes a deep breath and saviors his closeness. He’s warm and his hand feels right in hers. She’s certainly willing to make the first move, but she’ll have to tread lightly. She knows that much about him for sure.

She sighs and reaches out to grab a book she set aside for herself earlier. There is a slight whooshing sound and she looks up to find her Uncle Cas smiling at her. “Uncle Cas!” She smiles brightly. “What are you doing here?”

Ethan stirs.

Uncle Cas reaches out and place two fingers gently on Ethan’s forehead.

Ethan sighs and sinks further into sleep.

“Thanks.” Marta smiles at her Uncle. “He needs to rest.” She slips out of bed and wraps her arms around him. “What are you doing here? I thought you were off somewhere…meditating or something like that?”

Uncle Cas hugs her back in his typically awkward manner and pulls back with a smile. “I wanted to see you.”

“Lucky me.” Marta grins. “How have you been?”

“Very well.” Uncle Cas gives her a small smile. “I have been enjoying some…down time…as Dean would say.”

“In your favorite Heaven?” Marta teases. “That must be one perfect Tuesday afternoon.”

Uncle Cas nods. “It is.”

“Well good.” Marta shuffles her feet and tips her head towards Ethan’s sleeping form. “So, what do you think?”

“He is a good man.” Uncle Cas replies. “Should I help him heal?”

“No.” Marta shakes his head. “Dad says he needs to learn a hard lesson.”

Uncle Cas nods. “He was Hunting alone.”

“Ya.” Marta grumbles. “He didn’t know about the network and the worst part is Uncle Garth already had someone on the Werewolf the got his leg.”

Uncle Cas looks Ethan over. “He will be fine.”

Marta nods and blows out a breath. “He’ll have to stay with us for a bit, but…”

“You do not mind.” Uncle Cas flashes her a teasing grin.

Marta laughs. “Nope.”

“Then he is a lucky man.”

Marta blushes. “Thanks Uncle Cas.”

“I will leave you to enjoy your…”

Marta rolls her eyes.

“Friend.” Uncle Cas grins. “I will see what Danny is up to.”

“No more live Volcanos okay.” Marta warns. “Dad about lost his mind when you too came back covered in ash.”

“We were not at risk.” Uncle Cas insists.

“I know, but you made a mess in the Kitchen.” Marta tells him. “You know how Dad is about his work space.”

“Yes.” Uncle Cas sighs. “He is a real Marla Stalwart.”

“Martha Stewart.” Marta corrects him. “But close enough.” She goes up on her toes and plants a kiss on his slightly stubble check. “See you later?”

Uncle Cas nods and whooshes out.


	14. Chapter 14

“I feel like we’re plotting against them somehow.” Dean frowns. “I know we aren’t, but if feels that way. You know?”

Sam nods. He knows. “What are you thinking Danny?”

“Same.” Danny replies. “I hate keeping the glimpse a secret.”

“Me too.” Dean leans on the counter and fidgets with the salt and pepper shakers.

There is a whoosh and they all look at Cas. “Secrets are not good.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean shoots the Angel a smile.

“Hey Uncle Cas.” Danny grins and waves from his stool at the counter.

“Hello all.” Cas smiles.

“It’s good to see you Cas.” Sam gives Cas a look. “We were just talking about Danny’s glimpse.”

“Yes.” Cas sighs and nods. “We do not temp Fate.”

Dean snorts. “She’ll kick our Asses.”

Sam grimaces. “Then we let things play out.”

“But, weren’t we kinda messing with Fate? You know. When we asked Miss Julie to keep an eye out for Ethan.” Danny points out. “

Sam shakes his head. “We didn’t know Ethan would get hurt or even be in our area if and when he did.”

“We have given Ethan and Marta as much choice as we can.” Cas notes.

“I get that.” Dean stands up and rubs the back of his neck. “I just feel…guilty…I guess.”

“I know.” Sam admits.

Cas sighs. “Me too.”

“And me.” Danny crosses his arms over his chest.

“We’ll get through this.” Sam reassures everyone. “Let’s give them a few days and…see how it goes.”

“Ethan is a good man with a good heart.” Cas tells them.

Danny perks up. “You saw him?”

“I have checked on him…occasionally.” Cas admits.

Danny heaves a sigh. “What do you think they’re doing up there?”

“Probably getting attached.” Dean grouses.

“Don’t we want her to get attached?” Danny blushes and ducks his head. “I mean instead of it being just…you know…”

“Of course.” Sam immediately agrees. “We’re all hoping it’s the real deal, instead of just...”

“Sex.” Dean adds grimly.

Sam sighs. He does not want to talk about Marta and sex. He’s a Dad and it’s just not cool. He looks at Dean who gives him a weak smile.

“They were not having sex.” Cas informs them. “They are resting now.”

Sam smiles at Cas. “Good to know.”

Cas smiles back.

“Good.” Danny blushes an even deeper shade of red and squirms a little. “I hope I don’t have to see it when they do…the other stuff…because one glimpse was enough. Trust me.” He drops his face into his hands. “They were really into each other.”

“Jesus.” Dean huffs. “Sorry Kiddo.”

Sam can’t imagine what it’s like for Danny to see his Sister in an intimate moment, let alone feel her emotions. He wraps an arm around his Son’s shoulders and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Hopefully, this glimpse is the only time you have to see Marta like that.”

“It’s okay. She was happy.” Danny shrugs. “They were both happy.”

“We believe you.” Dean quickly reassures.

“We never doubted your take on it.” Sam explains. “We’re just being worried Dads.”

Dean takes a deep breath. “We’re just going to trust Marta and Ethan know what they’re doing.”

Sam nods. “Right.”

“Right.” Cas chimes in.

“I just hope Marta isn’t pissed when she finds out.” Danny’s shoulders slump. “I’ve never lied to her before. Never not told her about a glimpse.”

Sam wants to scoop him up and hold him close like they always did when Danny was younger, but he knows their Son is getting too old for those things. He’s at a bit of a loss.

Dean reaches across the counter and gives Danny a shoulder slap that says everything is not okay, but they can deal.

Danny squares his shoulders and sits a little taller.

Sam is both relieved and annoyed that Dean always seems to know just what to do when it comes to their kids.

Cas gives Sam a knowing look.

Sam rolls his eyes at the Angel.

“It’s okay Danny.” Dean reassures him. “If Marta gets pissed she has to be pissed at all of us.” He chuckles. “Besides, Dad and I are bigger targets and she can’t stay mad at your Uncle Cas.”

Danny laughs.

“Now that that’s settled.” Dean smacks the counter. “Let’s head out to the garage, work up a couple of paint ideas for Lady, and see if we can find the perfect upholstery fabric.”

“Cool.” Danny slides off the stool. “Can Tim still come out tomorrow? He’ll want to check out Lady.”

“Sure.” Dean drops a hand on Danny’s shoulder and steers him toward the back of he house. “We’ll have a BBQ too and invite the whole family.”

Cas watches them go. “How does he seem to fix everything with car repair and food?”

“He’s Dean.” Sam shrugs. “Speaking of…are you sticking around for lunch? Dean is making burgers.”

Cas shakes his head. “I have agreed to break bread with a small group of Naturalists in Eastern Washington.”

“Naturalists?” Sam barks a laugh. “You mean Nudists don’t you.”

Cas shrugs.

Sam wags grins. “Well don’t get Sun burned like last time.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan stirs and shifts his injured leg a little to ease the ache in his knee. He catches a whiff of Green Apples and turns his head to the left.

Marta’s hair tickles his nose. She’s slumped over in her sleep with her face plastered to his chest.

Ethan eases his arm out from under her and drapes it comfortably around her shoulders.

Marta sniffs and snuggles closer.

Ethan rubs his cheek against her hair. He can’t help it. He’s ridiculously pleased she stayed with him. He pushes Marta’s hair away from her face, leans down, and kisses her lightly on the forehead. Just a brush of lips, nothing more, and he’s perfectly satisfied.

Some time later Marta stirs, rubs her hand across his chest, and pulls him closer.

Ethan takes a deep breath and sighs happily.

“Well, well, well…” Dean drawls from the doorway. “Would you look at that Sammy.”

Ethan jumps and stares wide eyed at the Hunters in the doorway. “I...”

“You what?” Dean scowls. “We invite a injured man into our home.” He crosses his arms. “We get him all patched up and look what happens.”

“Oh, I don’t know Dean.” Sam crosses his arms and looks at Ethan and Marta. “This all looks kind of…innocent…to me.”

“Seriously?” Dean points an accusing finger at Ethan’s crotch. “That tent pole says innocent to you?”

Ethan blanches and covers his dick with his hand. He hadn’t even realized he was hard.

“Get my Shotgun Sammy.” Dean cracks his knuckles. “I’m gonna pepper his prat with buckshot.”

Ethan gulps.

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t think so Dean.”

Ethan throws him a grateful look.

“She might actually like him.” Sam points out. “We kind of like him too. Remember? He’s family.”

“Even worse.” Dean grumbles.

“Dean.” Sam warns. “If you shoot him you’ll just feel guilty about it.”

Ethan’s eyes dart between the two men. He feels like a teenager who’s just been caught banging their daughter on the couch or something. He bites back an automatic apology and squares his shoulders. He’s a grown man and Marta is her own women. They have nothing to apologize for. He pulls Marta close and gives the Winchesters a level look.

Dean raises an eyebrow and nudges Sam.

Sam narrows his eyes at Ethan and studies him likes he’s a particularly interesting bug.

The moment stretches on and Ethan forces himself to relax his hold on Marta, but he doesn’t let her go. One sleepy snuggle and a couple of chaste kisses is nothing to feel guilty about. He lifts his chin in challenge.

Dean chuckles. “So it’s like that huh?”

Ethan licks his lips and nods.

Sam heaves a sigh. “We stopped by to see if you two wanted something for lunch.”

Ethan’s traitorous stomach growls loudly in response.

Dean snorts. “The bottomless pit votes yes.”

Ethan blinks. The Hunters and their sudden left turn from vaguely threatening to easy going is surprising or alarming. He’s not sure which.

“We’ll meet you two on the deck.” Sam gives Ethan a look. “Assuming you can wake the Dead.”

“Careful.” Dean smirks. “She comes up swinging like a Winchester.”

The two Hunters turn and depart.

Ethan frowns as he watches them go. He assumes they’re joking about Marta, but its hard to tell with those two. At least he doesn’t have to worry about it this time. He looks at Marta. “You done playing Opossum?”

“You know they’re just messing with you.” Marta opens her eyes and smiles. “Right?”

“I don’t know that.” Ethan grumbles. “They’re too Damn hard to read.”

“You’ll figure them out.” Marta sits up. “They’re not as complicated as they want you to believe.”

“I bow to your judgment.”

“Good.” Marta grins. “Hungry?”

“Yep. You?”

“Bathroom first.” Marta gives him a bright smile and a peck on the cheek. “Back in a sec.”

Ethan slides his good leg off the bed and eases the bad one off the pillows. Sits and waits for Marta to come back. He doesn’t trust himself to be steady on his feet just yet.

“Let me help.” Marta hurries around the bed a few minutes later. “Do you need to go?”

“Probably as soon as I stand up.”

“That’s the way it usually works.” Marta swings the wheelchair around and helps him into it. She quickly moves him to the bathroom. “You need help?”

“I think I can manage.”

“Okay.” Marta leans down and kisses him lightly. “Let’s get you on your feet.”

Ethan finds himself facing the toilet. He braces himself on the wall behind it.

“You good?” Marta squeezes his shoulder.

“I’m good.”

Marta leaves him in privacy and he quickly takes care of business. He flushes the toilet and she returns to help him shuffle to the sink to wash up. She gets him back into the wheelchair and they make it safely out of the room and around the second floor balcony to the opposite side of the house.

Sam, Dean, and Danny are already there. Seated around a rustic table in comfortable padded deck chairs. In the center of the table there is a heaping platter of juicy looking burgers, a bag of buns, lettuce and tomatoes, a couple of bowls of chips, some condiments, and huge pitcher of Iced Tea. There is even some cut veggies on a tray.

“Wow.” Ethan gives the mouth watering display a hungry look. “This looks great.”

Marta rolls him around the enormous dog, stretched out on the deck and panting in the sun, and up to the table. She drops into a seat next to him.

“Well dig in.” Dean waves a hand and everyone reaches for the nearest food.

“Dean.” Sam leans back a few minutes later and groans happily. “That burger was amazing.”

Dean flashes a grin. “Ya?”

Sam leans over and plants a firm smooch on Dean’s lips. “Perfect.”

Dean blushes brightly.

Ethan smiles, munches on his second burger, and looks at Danny.

“If you think these are good, wait until you tastes Dads ribs.” Danny tells him.

“Wow.” Ethan grins. “You do ribs too?”

“We’re having a BBQ tomorrow.” Dean replies. “I make a mean Potato Salad too.”

“And Deviled Eggs please.” Marta chimes in.

Dean winks at her. “You got it Sweetheart.”

Ethan grins and turns to Sam. “I thought you were more of a vegetarian type Sam.”

Dean chuckles. “More like an organic food snob who stays away from red meat unless…”

“Unless its one of Dad’s burgers.” Danny pipes up.

Sam shrugs. “Somethings you just can’t resist.”

Dean flashes another broad grin.

“They’re really good.” Ethan admits. “That Brown Mustard was a nice touch too. I’ve never had a burger that way before.”

Dean nods. “Told you it would be good.”

“Mustard.” Danny grimaces. “Gross.”

“You have 1000 Island Dressing on yours.” Ethan points out. “That’s nasty.”

“Says you.” Danny sticks out his tongue and goes back to stuffing his face.

Ethan chuckles, finishes off his burger in one bite, wipes his hands on a paper napkin, and smiles at Dean. “Thank you for lunch.”

Dean nods and reaches out to snag another hand full of chips.

Sam gives him a look.

Dean huffs and drops half of the chips back into the bowl.

Sam flashes an approving smile.

Dean rolls his eyes and sits back to munch one chip at a time with exaggerated relish.

Ethan snorts and looks out over the large wrap around deck. It’s connected to the house by wide sliding glass doors and surrounded by a decorative iron railing. He recognizes some of the warding symbols and wonders if the entire house is protected. Knowing what he knows about the Winchesters it probably is.

From where’s he’s sitting he can see beyond the rail and down into a wide field that makes up the backyard beyond the small paved area where he’d parked Lady when he first arrived. Across from the house there’s a large shed and next to it a building that is obviously a garage. “How many service bays have you got?”

“Five.” Dean replies.

Ethan nods. “Do you have a lift?”

“Of course. Your Lady is in the last one.” Dean points to the far end. “We gave her a full service work up this morning.”

“And?” Ethan is curious to know what Dean thinks.

“She’s got a lot of potential.” Dean tells him.

“The engine is good.” Danny jumps to Ethan’s defense. “Spark plugs, carburetor, timing, and oil pressure are all good. No leaks.”

Ethan nods. “Damn right.”

“We had to replace your fan belt.” Dean tells him. “The cheap one you had on there was starting to loosen beyond limits.”

Ethan blushes.

“Hey…” Dean’s face softens. “I’ve had to buy my share of cheap parts.”

“Buy?” Sam snorts. “You mean stole.”

“Salvaged.” Dean corrects him and grins at Ethan. “You’ve got to take what you need to stay on the road.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“I’ve been meaning to replace that one with a quality belt.” Ethan tells Dean. “Haven’t had a chance.”

“Now you don’t have to.” Dean shoots Ethan grin. “We took care of it and the rest looks really good. We ran a rag over everything too. You know. Just to get the road crud off.”

“We got the underside too.” Danny announces proudly. “I used the rolling board.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “And?”

Danny beams at everyone.

Dean huffs.

“Well?” Marta prods. “Who won?”

“I did!” Danny brags. “Best two out of three.”

“Sorry Babe.” Sam gives Dean a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Better luck next time.”

“He cheated.” Dean grumps.

“No I didn’t!” Danny is clearly scandalized by the accusation.

Dean points a finger at his Son. “You’re younger and smaller.”

“But…” Danny sputters. “That’s not my fault!”

Marta barks a laugh.

Danny shoots them all a glare and flops back in his chair. “I can’t believe I fell for that.”

Dean smirks. “Every time.”

Danny throws a wadded napkin across the table.

Dean snatches the napkin out of the air with practiced ease and flips it right back hitting Danny on the tip of his nose.

“Boys.” Marta raises her hands. “That’s enough.”

“Marta…” Dean whines.

“We have company Dad.” Marta reminds him.

Dean throws his hands up. “But he’s family.”

Marta blushes, but doesn’t deny it.

Dean gives her a knowing look.

Sam shakes his head and looks at Ethan. “Have you thought about a color scheme?”

Ethan blinks at the sudden change in topic. “Black?”

Dean grimaces. “Boring.”

“But…” Danny frowns. “Baby is black.”

“Black is Baby’s original color.” Dean explains. “There’s no messing with a classic look.”

“Lady is classic.” Ethan points out.

“Well somebody gave her a couple of Crap paint jobs.” Dean reminds him. “There’s no telling what she started out as.” He scratches his face. “How about Candy Apple Red?”

“I’d get arrested in a heartbeat.” Ethan dismisses the idea. “You can’t hide a Red car.”

“Green.” Danny suggests. “Dark like Forrest or Emerald.”

Ethan nods and looks at Marta.

“Aubergine.” Marta answers immediately.

Ethan frowns in confusion.

“Purple.” Marta laughs. “With a nice subtle pearl coat.”

Ethan chuckles and looks at Sam.

Sam raises his hands. “I stay out of most matters vehicle related, but if I have to vote…” He winks at Danny. “Emerald Green.”

Ethan looks at Dean.

“Purple is no color for a man’s car.” Dean insists. “Sorry Sweetheart…” He flashes Marta a smile. “But that’s a ‘High School shop class I just learned to paint color’ and Lady will look like a giant Eggplant…with…with…”

“Fins!” Danny giggles.

Dean grimaces. “Right!”

Marta shakes her head. “Come on Dad…”

“I stand by it.” Dean insists. “No Purple.”

“Purple is the color of Royalty.” Danny grins at Marta. “Like Cleopatra. Lady is a lady…right? So, why not?”

Marta winks at her Brother and gives Dean a smug look.

“Seriously?” Dean grumbles.

Ethan chuckles and looks at Marta.

“Burgundy is a Royal color too.” Marta offers. “A dark Burgundy would look good with all new Chrome.”

“I’m sold.” Ethan immediately agrees.

“With a Pearl Coat?” Danny prods. “You have to have a Peal Coat with a color like that or maybe metallic flecks.”

“Metallic flecks?” Dean looks appalled. “You might as well paint ‘Pimp Mobile’ on the side.”

“Dad!” Danny shoots him a glare.

“Metallic flecks are awesome on a small sporty car…” Ethan notes. “But, Lady is a big girl and I’d prefer to stick with a clear Top Coat.”

Danny sits back in obvious disappointment.

“A nice glossy Top Coat and I can wax her to a high shine.” Ethan tells Danny. “Then it’s about her. You know? Show off her…” He waves a hand. “Special features. Make them the center of attention and instead of her paint.”

Danny gives him a thoughtful look. “I get that I guess.”

“Glad that’s settled.” Dean chuckles. “So, what do you want for the seats? No Crushed Velvet.” He shakes his head in disgust. “Don’t even think about it.”

Danny giggles.

“I don’t know.” Ethan answers honestly. “I never thought…I haven’t thought about it.”

“How about leather?” Marta asks. “It’s easy to clean.”

“Leather would be great, but…” Ethan shakes his head. “It’s too expensive and it gets hot and sticky.”

Dean throws up his hands, but doesn’t deny it.

Ethan sighs. “Maybe I should see the paint first?”

“It’ll take us a couple of days to get her prepped anyway.” Dean replies.

Danny leans forward. “Special orders take a few days. You know from the supplier.”

“We’ll have them work up a couple of samples.” Dean agrees. “You can get the computer sim up and running so you can work on the matchy-matchy thing. You know? Give Ethan a portfolio to chose from so we can get it on order.”

Danny nods eagerly. “Ya and…”

“It’ll have to wait until after the show.” Marta interrupts.

Ethan frowns. “What show?”


	16. Chapter 16

“You’ll see.” Marta grins.

Ethan chuckles. “Ya?”

“Ya.” Marta grabs Ethan’s hand and tugs him closer.

Ethan swallows nervously.

Marta lifts her chin.

Ethan closes his eyes and brushes his lips across hers.

“So…” Dean gives them a speculative look. “It’s like that huh?”

Marta winks at Dean and leans in for another kiss.

Ethan smiles and obliges.

“Gross.” Danny grumbles. “Get a room.”

“Brat!” Marta pulls away from Ethan and kicks the leg of Danny’s chair.

Danny smirks. “I can’t let Dad have all the good lines.”

“Damn right!” Dean grins. “Good one Son.”

“Alright you two…” Sam starts.

Duke barks and scrambles to his feet.

Ethan jumps. He’d forgotten about the dog.

Duke barks again and bolts into the house.

Danny whoops and jumps to his feet. In a flash he’s over the deck rail and gone.

“Holy Shit!” Ethan blurts out. “Did he just jump off the deck?”

“No.” Marta chuckles and gets to her feet. She pulls the wheelchair back from the table and rolls Ethan over to the deck rail.

“A Fireman’s Pole?” Ethan blows out a breath. “Really?”

“Best way to get down fast.” Dean leans on the rail and watches his Son race across the yard to the shed.

Ethan shakes his head. “I guess so.”

“You never know when you have to bail.” Dean tells him. “Plus, the kids love it.”

“You love it.” Sam teases from the table. “Go ahead. I’ll meet you at the pad.”

Dean immediately hops over the rail and slides down the shinny brass pole.

“Where are they going?” Ethan reaches for Marta’s hand.

Marta helps him stand and lean against the rail. “They’re getting ready for the show.”

Ethan huffs. “Why the mystery?”

“No mystery.” Marta grins and cocks her head. “Can’t you hear it?”

Ethan shakes his head. He has no idea what’s going on.

“See that black dot?” Marta raises a finger and points off into the distance. “Listen close. It’s faint, but…”

“It sounds like a chopper?” Ethan squints his eyes. The distant shape grows steadily as it approaches. “Is this some sort of practice raid or something?”

“Sort of.” Marta laughs. “It’s the Grandparents.”

“Wait…” Ethan rubs his face. “You have Grandparents?”

“It’s a long story.” Marta grins him. “I’ll fill you in later. Just enjoy the show!”

Ethan looks down in time to see Danny climb onto an Orange four wheel ATV.

Dean hands him a Lime Green helmet with what looks like a Blue mohawk and a bright Orange jacket.

Danny quickly slips the jacket and the helmet on. He pulls a pair of gloves out of his jacket pocket and tugs them up.

Duke paces impatiently in front of of the ATV.

Dean hands Danny a pair of goggles.

Danny straps them on and fires up the ATV.

Dean grins and smacks Danny on the helmet. He calls something to the dog and Duke hops out of the ATVs path.

Danny guns the ATV and drives forward to the start of what looks like a dirt track.

Duke trots alongside.

“Is that a Motor-cross track?” Ethan scans the large field and spots a few small jumps and banked corners in the distance.

“Sort of.” Marta looks over Ethan’s shoulder. “Here they come.”

Ethan turns to see. The helicopter is clearly identifiable now and the roar of its rotors is getting louder by the second. “Is that a Huey?”

“My Grandpa James salvaged her a few years ago.” Marta explains. “He had a helipad put in here when he bought the old house and garage. The Dads built the new house, but kept the rest. He put another one in when he moved in with Grandma.” She lifts a hand at points to the tree line. “Their place is beyond the trees.”

“So how come he’s parking it here?” Ethan has to shout to be heard.

“Because Grandma and Danny play this twisted race…shooting game…thing.” Marta laughs and waves a hand at where Danny and the dog are waiting at the make shift starting line. “Just watch!”

Ethan sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut against the rotor wash as the Huey passes between the house and the shed just over the roof line. He can smell the engine oil they’re that close. “Jesus!” He shouts. “That’s cutting is close.”

“Grandpa likes to keep his skills up.” Marta shouts back.

They both turn to watch as the helicopter sweeps low over Danny and the Dog and banks hard to the right. The Huey takes a turn over the Motor-cross track and swings back around to hover a few hundred yards behind the starting line. The rotor wash kicks up clouds of dust.

Dean raises one hand and holds a stop watch up with the other.

Danny revs the ATVs engine. The sharp sounds pierce through the low thump of the Huey’s rotors.

Dean drops his hand.

The ATV jumps as froward. Danny hunches over the handle bars as the wheels tear into the ground.

Duke races after him.

Dean raises his hand again, waits a few beats, and drops it.

The Huey dips its nose and surges forward, but instead of following the ATV it swings wide and to the left.

Ethan can see the side door is open now and there is a small human figure leaning out.

“That’s our Grandma Alice.” Marta points. “She picked up a new rifle scope in the City and wants to try it out.”

Ethan has no idea what to say to that.

As they watch, the small women braces her feet on the skid, adjusts the harness securing her to the deck of the Huey, and lifts a large black rifle to her shoulder.

Ethan quickly looks for Danny, but a billowing dust trail is all he can see at this distance.

“Here.” Marta taps him on the shoulder and passes him a pair of pocket sized binoculars.

“Thanks.” Ethan grins and raises them up. He focuses them on Danny. The kid is really cruising. As he watches a bright white paint ball splats into a tree inches above the Danny’s helmet. “She missed!”

Danny swerves the ATV to the left and guns it.

The Huey buzzes over Danny and banks to the right. It makes a tight circle and lines up for another shot.

Danny tackles a couple of low jumps and skids the ATV into a banked corner. The route puts him head on with the Huey.

The shooter leans out, straining against the harness, and pulls the trigger.

Danny swerves at the last minute and the white paint ball splats into an old tire lining the track.

“Missed again!” Ethan crows.

“It’s the new scope.” Marta shakes her head. “She always has a hard time with a new lens.”

The women lowers the rifle and fiddles with the scope settings as the Huey flies out and away.

Danny rounds a few corners and heads into a patch of rough turf. He stands on the ATVs pegs and takes them at full speed.

“He’s an amazing rider.” Ethan remarks.

“He practically grew up on that thing.” Marta watches her Brother negotiate the track. “Of course Dad encourages him.” She shakes her head. “He broke his arm once and I thought that would be the end of it, but Dad always says…”

“You’ve got to get back on the horse.”

Marta bumps his shoulder. “Told you, you’d figure them out.”

Ethan rolls his eyes. “How many shots does she get?”

“Three.” Marta answers. “Otherwise it’s just a blood bath.”

Ethan laughs. “I can only imagine.”

The Huey swoops in low and goes after Danny from behind.

Danny is driving fast and negotiating a sharp turn into a straight patch when the Huey pulls up behind the ATV and whips the tail around.

“Damn!” Ethan shouts. “That’s some Pilot!”

Dany swerves right and left, but it’s no use.

The shooter lines up and fires.

A white paint ball hits Danny squarely between the shoulder blades not a second later. He slams his fist on the handler bars, but doesn’t ease back on the throttle. He drives the ATV like he’s still in the race followed quickly by the big dog.

The shooter shoulders her rifle and the Huey bounces upward. It takes a long sweeping turn and flies toward the center of the track. It pulls into hover and floats down easy as a feather. The touchdown is smooth and the engine noise quickly fades as Pilot kills the motor and the rotors slow.

Danny crosses the finish line and whips the ATV in a tight circle before coming to a stop in front of Dean.

Dean shows him the stopwatch and gives him a high five.

Sam strolls up and places a large dog bowl on the ground. He chats with Danny, checks out the stopwatch reading, and gives his Son another high five.

Duke races over the finish line a few seconds later. Slobbering and panting from the heavy run, he goes directly to the bowl and laps up a considerable amount of water. He shakes his head and sends long tendrils of slobber everywhere. He grins and heads over to Danny for a few pats, then Dean, and Sam.

Danny revs the ATV and drives back to the shed.

Sam, Dean, and Duke head for the Huey.

“They’ve been in the City for a few days.” Marta tells Ethan. “Grandpa has to take Bess up there every now and then for some FAA inspections. They like to hit the bulk store and the thrift shops while they’re there.”

Ethan nods. He hears the ATV engine again and turns to look.

Danny is driving toward the Huey with a fairly large cargo trailer dragging behind the ATV.

Ethan brings the binoculars up to check out the helicopter and her crew.

Duke trots up to them tail wagging madly.

The shooter hops out and wraps her arms around the big dog, gives him a squeeze, and thumps him on the back.

The dog pulls away and trots over to greet the pilot with the same wagging enthusiasm.

Sam and Dean arrive and receive a quick hug from the shooter.

Sam turns and points at the deck.

The shooter raises a hand to shield her eyes and waves.

Marta waves.

Ethan drops the binoculars and does the same.

“Grandma Alice is Awesome.”

“Totally.” Ethan agrees.

“And that’s Grandpa James.”

The Pilot hops out of the cockpit and waves.

Ethan automatically waves back.

Marta grins. “He’s Awesome too.”

“He’s one Hell of a Pilot.”

“Be sure to tell him that.”

Ethan looks at her and smiles. “Your family is incredible.”

Marta grins. “Ya?”

“Ya.”

“Then be a part of it.” Marta offers. “I don’t want to push, but…life is short.” She shrugs. “Why waste time?”

Ethan looks out at the happy family busily moving around the parked Huey and he wants to be a part of it so badly his heart stings. He clears his throat and turns to Marta. “I don’t have much to offer. No family, no money…” He sighs. “No prospects outside of Hunting.”

Marta leans back and looks him up and down. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Ethan barks a laugh. “Nice pun.”

“I’ve learned from the best.”

Ethan swallows hard. “I’ve got a job to finish first.”

“I know.”

Ethan takes her hand. “Can you wait for me?”

Marta wraps her arms around his waist and presses her face into his chest. “Yes.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Sam says two more days.” Ethan grumbles.

Marta rubs a bit more lotion over the tight skin of Ethan’s lower leg, careful to avoid snagging the heavy black stitches. “That’s better then expected.” She shrugs. “These stitches look really good. Could come out any day now.”

“They itch.”

“I’m sure they do.” Marta grins and sets his leg down. She stands and tugs the blankets up and over his lap. “Now no more complaining from you. It’s bedtime.”

“I haven’t been complaining.” Ethan protests.

“Not verbally.” Marta agrees. “But you’ve cornered the market on the silent pout.”

Ethan heaves a sigh. “Sorry. I’m just…”

“Bored? Restless? Stir Crazy?”

“All of the above.”

“Well…” Marta waves a hand and plops on the bed next to his hip. “Dad says they’re ready for you in the garage.”

Ethan instantly brightens. “Tomorrow?”

“Yep.” Marta chuckles. “After breakfast.”

Ethan flops back into the pillows. “Finally.”

“Lady’s come a long way.” Marta tells him. “Dad said there were a few surprises, but nothing they couldn’t handle and the new seats should be back tomorrow afternoon.”

“Awesome.” Ethan grins happily. “I can’t wait to see how she looks.”

Marta smiles and reaches for the nightstand drawer. She’d dropped some Chapstick in there a few days ago and Ethan could use some. She pulls the drawer open and peeks inside. “What the…?!” She snatches the super-sized box of condoms out and glares at it. “Son-of-a-Bitch!”

Ethan throws his hands up. “Not mine!”

“Of course they aren’t!” Marta huffs and grabs the tube of lube laying at the bottom of the drawer. “This isn’t yours either.”

Ethan stares at the lube and blushes brightly.

Marta scowls and jumps to her feet. She storms over to the open door. “DADS!”

“Marta.” Ethan calls out. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t expect anything from you. I promise…”

Marta whirls and and stomps back to the nightstand to stab the Intercom button. “DADS!” Her voice booms through the house. “BLUE ROOM…NOW!”

“Marta.” Ethan raises a placating hand. “Take it easy.”

“Why should I?” Marta demands. “They’re completely out of line!”

“I’m sure they meant well.”

“I’m sure our sex life is none of their business!”

Ethan barks a laugh.

Marta points an annoyed finger his direction. “Don’t you start!”

“Can’t help it.” Ethan laughs. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Marta clenches her fists and fumes.

“It’s true.” Ethan grins. “And for the record I would love a sex life with you when we’re both ready.”

“That’s not the point.” Marta ignores him. “How dare they assume…”

“Assume what?” Dean snarks from the doorway.

Marta whips around, hands on her hips. “Assume you have any business poking into our sex life!”

“Poking.” Dean snorts. “Really?”

Marta blushes beet red. “Dad!”

“What’s he done now?” Sam peeks around the edge of the door.

Marta lifts the box of condoms in one hand and the lube in the other.

“Oh.” Sam nods. “You found them.”

“You!?” Marta narrows her eyes. “You were in on this?”

“Of course.” Sam crosses his arms.

“You haven’t left the house since Ethan arrived.” Dean points out.

“And…” Sam gives Ethan a look. “Since Ethan’s not exactly capable of heading down to the drugstore on his own we thought you two might appreciate some options.”

Ethan groans in embarrassment.

Marta sucks in an angry breath and throws the box of condoms at Sam who catches it with annoying ease.

“So does this mean you two aren’t…” Dean waves a hand.

“Getting it on?!” Marta shouts. “No. Not that it’s any of your business, but just for the record…” She glares. “We wouldn’t need this…” She whips the lube at Dean. “If we were.”

Dean doesn’t bother to dodge. The tube hits him squarely in the chest and falls to the floor. He crosses his arms. “What…exactly…is the problem here?”

“You two…” Marta sputters.

Ethan clears his throat. “I think what Marta is trying to say is…” He licks his lips. “We haven’t gone very far with our…mutual attraction.” He waves a hand at his leg. “For obvious reasons.”

Marta flashes Ethan a smile and glares at her Dads.

“So, though we appreciate it…” Ethan gives Sam and Dean a pointed look. “It’s a little premature.”

“Premature?” Dean chuckles. “I hope not.”

“Dad!” Marta whines. “Not everything is s dirty joke.”

Dean smirks.

“There is nothing wrong with being prepared.” Sam points out.

“No.” Ethan agrees. “Thank you both for the thought.”

Sam smiles. “Your welcome.”

Marta huffs.

“Just so we’re clear.” Dean raises a hand. “We’re not apologizing for looking out for you. Ever.”

“That’s right.” Sam hefts the box of condoms and raises an eyebrow at Dean. “You busy?”

Dean bends and scoops up the lube. He grins a Sam. “I’ve got twenty minutes.”

“Oh God.” Marta runs a hand over her face. “Please just take your…”

“Healthy sex life?” Sam teases.

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Jealous?”

“Go!” Marta barks. “Out! Now!”

Dean barks a laugh and pulls the door closed behind them.

“I am so sorry about that.” Marta turns to Ethan. “They’re…intrusive busy bodies the both of them!”

Ethan chuckles. “At least they’ve moved on from threatening bodily harm.”

“They’re nuts.” Marta barks a laugh and throws up her hands. “But it’s who they are. You should probably know what you’re getting into with this family.”

“They’re amazing.” Ethan tells her. “I can only imagine how much they love you.” He sighs. “And…just so we’re clear…I meant what I said about the sex life part.” He gives her a shy smile. “Whenever you’re ready for that sort of thing.” He shrugs. “I’m all in.”

Marta smirks and moves around the bed to the nightstand on her side of the bed. She opens the drawer and pulls out a smaller box of condoms.

Ethan huffs. “You had those all along?”

“Of course.” Marta laughs and drops the box back into the drawer.

Ethan crosses his arms. “So what was that big show all about?”

“Keeping them out of our sex life.”

“Psychological Warfare?” Ethan wags his eyebrows. “I like your tactics.”

“Good.” Marta laughs. “Besides, if one of us doesn’t get royally pissed at them once in a while they get far too smug.”


	18. Chapter 18

Ethan tucks his hands behind his head and stares up at the stars. It’s a beautiful night. A little cool out, but not too cold. The moon is low on the horizon and the sky is clear. He crosses his ankles and tries to relax.

He’d untangled himself from Marta, she does sleep like the dead, and thrown on enough to sneak outside and find a clear spot to stretch out and look up. He’d done this a million times when he was a kid, both to find some peace from his shrew of a Mom and to collect his thoughts. He closes his eyes and thinks about his next move.

Ethan has always been a planner, but these long months of Hunting have forced him to be more flexible in his approach to day-to-day. He’d learned to be go from Hunt to Hunt without much thought and he’d succeeded for the most part. Until the Shapeshifter and Werewolf one, two punch brought him here.

He smiles. Finding this place is the best thing to happen to him on a long time. The Winchesters are more then he ever could have imagined. Danny, Alice, and James were wonderful too and Marta was just everything he’d ever wanted in a friend and a lover. He doesn’t want to leave. Not now. Not ever.

Ethan rubs his face and looks up at the stares again. He has to go though. The unfinished business hanging over his head won’t wait much longer and now with the possibility of a life with Marta he’s feeling the pressure to get it over with.

He isn’t looking forward to the job. Vamps are tough. He’s only killed one before and only because he’d caught it alone. An organized nest of Vamps is about as hard to Hunt as it gets. He knows the Winchesters would help if he asked, but he can’t seem to find the words. It’s not pride, he’d learned that lesson the hard way, he just can’t bring himself to put them in danger. Now that they’ve retired and have a family it seems wrong to ask more of them. They deserve their peace. He sighs and closes his eyes.

“Hello Ethan.”

Ethan rolls to the side and jumps to his feet. His injured leg screams in protest, but he ignores it. He whips a knife out of his boot and levels a wary look at the intruder.

The dark haired man wearing a rumpled suit and a tan trench coat gives Ethan an odd, but friendly smile.

“Who are you?” Ethan demands.

“Uncle Cas.”

Ethan blows out a breath and lowers the knife. “Hey.” He smiles and reaches a hand out. Marta had told him about her strange, but amazing Uncle Cas who shows up at random times and lives off and on in a large studio apartment above the garage. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Uncle Cas takes Ethan’s hand and pumps it up and down twice like a text book businessman’s handshake.

Ethan tucks his knife away and stuffs his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

Uncle Cas tilts his head and studies Ethan with piercing blue eyes.

“So…” Ethan clears his throat. “Danny told me some great stories about your adventures.”

Uncles Cas nods. “This world offers endless opportunities to explore.”

“Like the Seven Wonders?” Ethan smiles. “Danny told me you two have seen the Great Wall of China and the Pyramids. That’s amazing.”

“The persistent ingenuity of Humans never ceases to amaze me.” Uncle Cas notes. “Nor does the slave labor and systematic brutality employed to build them.”

“We can be pretty creative I guess and…” Ethan clears his throat. “Cruel too.”

Uncle Cas nods.

“I saw the Pyramids in a National Geographic photo book once when I was kid.” Ethan shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to see them in real life.”

“I can take you to see them whenever you like.” Uncle Cas tells him matter-of-fact.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I might take you up on that.”

“Danny would certainly like to see them again.” Uncle Cas cracks a small smile. “He is a very detailed tour guide.”

Ethan nods. “Good to know.”

“Indeed.”

Ethan hides a grin. Uncle Cas is weird, but definitely endearing. “So…” He hunches his shoulders and shuffles his feet. “What brings you here?”

“Danny and I have plans in the near future.”

“Right. Adventure night.” Ethan agrees. “Marta says you go every Wednesday and sometimes over the weekends during the School Year.”

“Yes. We take short trips to…” Uncle Cas wrinkles his brow. “Nearby places while Danny is in school.”

“Saving the big ones for Summer. Right?”

Uncle Cas nods.

“That’s great.” Ethan flashes a smile. “Danny showed me your bucket list.”

Uncle Cas flashes a grin. “It is extensive.”

“Well, he can’t wait to see them all.”

“He is an excellent adventurer.” Uncle Cas notes. “A reliable and enthusiastic.”

“Nice.” Ethan clears his throat. “What are you doing out here. You know. In the middle of the field? In the middle of the night?”

“I saw you.”

“Oh.” Ethan blushes. “I was just looking at the stars.”

Uncle Cas tilts his head back and looks up. “They are particularly lovely this evening.”

Ethan chuckles. “I like to look at them when I’m thinking.”

“I do as well.” Uncle Cas sighs. “They are peaceful in a way the surface dwellers of this world rarely are.”

Ethan blinks. “I guess I never thought of it that way.”

Uncle Cas hums and turns his gaze on Ethan.

Ethan resists the urge to fidget under the sudden scrutiny.

“You should not Hunt alone.” Uncle Cas says eventually. “Sam and Dean would happily assist you in your quest.”

“How did you…?”

Uncle Cas shrugs.

Ethan blows out a breath. “I can’t ask them.”

“Why?”

“It’s not their fight.

Uncle Cas barks a laugh. “It rarely is.”

“They could get hurt.”

“Hunting is a risky business.”

“Exactly.” Ethan huffs. “I can’t drag them back into it.”

Uncle Cas raises an eyebrow.

“This whole thing…” Ethan lifts his chin. “It’s better if I go alone.”

“I do not believe that to be true.”

“I don’t want to risk anyone else.” Ethan insists.

“Why risk yourself when you should not?”

“I’ll be careful.” Ethan crosses his arms. “It’s my fight and now that I know where those Vamps nest…” In the last couple of days Marta’s Uncle Garth had helpfully managed to pinpoint their location. It was amazing really. He’s been looking for them for so long he doesn’t quite believe they’ll be there, but he has to try. “I can take them out one at a time.”

Uncle Cas raises an eyebrow.

Ethan frowns. “You don’t think I can?”

“I would not presume to critique your Hunting skills.” Uncle Cas replies. “I only wish to remind you…again…there is no need to take on this task alone.”

Ethan shrugs and looks at the stars.

Uncle Cas sighs. “I am sorry to have disturbed you.”

“You didn’t.” Ethan tells him truthfully. “It’s good to meet you Uncle Cas. I hope I see you again sometime.”

“Likewise.” Uncle Cas turns and looks toward the house. “Marta is waiting for you on the back porch.”

Ethan frowns and glances at the porch. He can clearly see a silhouette framed in porch light.

“You will have to do better next time.” Uncle Cas tells him. “She may sleep like the dead, but her heart felt your absence. It is the way of things.” He smiles brightly. “Sometimes.”

Ethan nods and waves at Marta. “Hey, Uncle Cas did you want to…” He turns back to find no sign of the tan trench coat wearing man. He barks a laugh. Everyday with the Winchesters is something else.

He turns and hurries across the open field toward the house. As much as he wants this life he knows he can’t stay here, at least not yet. He needs to be rid of the guilt and obligation he feels. He needs to be free of his Mom before he can truly be a part of a new family.


	19. Chapter 19

Marta turns her back on Lady’s retreating taillights and moves slowly through the back door into the house. She squeezes her eyes shut and leans against the wall, takes a deep breath, and sighs heavily. She’d known this was coming for the last few days, but it doesn’t make it easier.

Ethan is on his way to destroy the Vamps that killed his Father and she hadn’t tried to stop him. Even though she knows better than most there is a very real possibility he won’t survive to return to her and she’s certain he’s after a revenge he no longer believes in.

Marta sucks in a deep breath and bursts into tears. She slides down the wall and collapses onto the floor. She wraps her arms over her knees, drops her forehead, and lets herself cry.

She cries hard for a solid minute before she lifts her head and resolutely wipes her eyes. She’s fine. She’s a Winchester and Winchesters get back on their feet and press forward. No wallowing in self-pity.

Marta sighs. Ethan had dragged himself into their home, battered, and bloody and her family had accepted him without question. There had been no dire warnings against falling for a Hunter, no cautionary tales about waiting on a Hunter for the rest of her life, no censure, and no shovel talk. They hadn’t pried or teased them to much or been anything but supportive. She’ll give them that.

She smiles ruefully. Maybe it would have been better if her Dads had just freaked out like typical parents. She wipes her eyes. Then again, they’d always trusted her to make her own choices and she’d walked into Ethan’s arms all on her own. She sniffs. She could feel like a fool, but she won’t. She could blame Ethan too, but she won’t do that either. Winchesters don’t take the easy way out. She’d known Damn well what she was doing and she refuses to regret a single second of it.

Marta sucks in a painful breath and blows it out slow. She smacks her head back against the wall, clenches her fists, and grits her teeth. She’s smart, tough, capable, and Winchester’s don’t let the world step on them for long. They get pissed and they get back on their feet. “This is Bull Shit!”

“It’s about Damn time!”

Marta gasps and looks up.

Dean chuckles. “I told you it wouldn’t take five minutes Sammy.”

“She’s a Winchester.” Sam agrees.

Marta blinks at them and glares. “How long have you two been spying on me?”

Dean grins. “Not just us Sweetheart.”

Marta scowls and looks beyond her Dads into the faces of her Brother, her Grandparents, Uncle Cas, and Duke. She swallows hard and chokes back more tears. “What? Did you forget to pick up Uncle Garth?”

“No.” Uncle Cas replies. “He is working a case.”

Marta groans. “What are you all doing here?” Her voice shakier then she’d like. She blushes in embarrassment. “Don’t I have any privacy in this house?”

“Nice try.” Dean crosses his arms and gives Marta a look. “Start talking.”

“I woke up and Ethan was gone.” Marta confesses. His spot in their bed had still been warm. “He packed up Lady and left.” She shivers and rubs her arms. “Just now.”

“That little Bastard ever shows his face around here again…” Dean growls. “Your Dad and me will make sure he leaves limping. Right, Sammy.”

“Right.” Sam readily agrees. They cross their arms and nod at each other. Twin towers of protectiveness.

“I could smite him for you.” Uncle Cas offers matter-of-fact.

“No way Uncle Cas.” Danny shakes his head. “This is a kick in the balls offense.”

Uncle Cas blinks at Danny and nods. “Of course.”

Marta surges to her feet. “What ever happened between Ethan and me is our business. As far as this family is concerned Ethan is a full-fledged family member. He deserves our lo…” She chokes back a sob. “Love and support. Got it?”

Danny grins and nods eagerly.

Marta rolls her eyes. Ethan and Danny had become fast friends despite the age gap. She looks at her Grandparents.

Grandma Alice and Grandpa James just smile and nod. Patient as ever and smart enough to keep their mouths shut. She looks at Uncle Cas and Duke. They give her laughably similar grins.

Marta rolls her eyes and turns to her Dads. “What no comments?” She clenches her fists and tries to keep it together. “You two have something to say? Then say it.”

Sam nods approvingly. “That’s more like it.”

“Ya, get mad!” Dean hoots. “Pissed has always worked for us.”

“You two are just…just…” Marta sputters. “Ridiculous!”

Dean grins. “Its been said.”

Danny giggles.

“Danny…” Sam warns, but can’t hold back a grin.

“What?” Marta glares.

Danny shakes his head and shrugs.

Marta narrows her eyes at her Dads. “What did you do?”

Sam and Dean look at each other and shrug.

Marta raises an eyebrow at her Uncle Cas. When it comes to coughing up the truth he’s always the weakest link.

“It was Dean’s idea.” Uncle Cas blurts out.

Dean rolls rolls his eyes. “Damn it Cas!”

Uncle Cas simply shrugs.

Marta huffs and turns to Sam.

“It was our Plan ‘B’.” Sam readily acknowledges.

“I should have known.” Marta closes her eyes and takes a deep steadying breath. “I want to kill you and hug you at the same time.” She shakes her head. “So what did you do? Tamper with Lady?”

“I would never…” Dean tries to look scandalized and fails.

“Bull Shit!” Marta grumps.

Sam doesn’t bother to hide his smirk.

Marta rubs her face. “How far is he going to get?”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe 10 miles?”

“11.37 miles.” Uncle Cas corrects.

Sam grins. “He’s probably on the side of the road right now.”

Marta glares at them. “There had better not be any permanent damage.”

“We’re not monsters Marta.” Dean looks distinctly uncomfortable. “We put a tiny little blockage in his fuel line. That’s all.”

Marta narrows her eyes. “We?”

Danny drops his eyes and shuffles his feet.

“Traitor!” Marta barks at her Brother. “Ethan is your friend!”

“Hey…” Danny glares at her. “You didn’t want him to go!”

Marta sighs and crosses her arms. “Anything else?”

“That’s it.” Dean grumbles defensively. “It’s an easy fix anyway. No big deal.”

Marta raises an eyebrow. “What would you do if someone tampered with Baby.”

Dean pinches his lips together.

“Exactly.” Marta rolls her eyes. “You would lose you’re Shit.”

Sam bumps Dean’s shoulder. “She’s right”

“Shut up Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Enough!” Marta snaps.

“Look Sweetheart…” Dean starts.

“Don’t.” Marta raises a hand. “What’s the next move?”

Danny grins. “Rescue!”

Marta sighs. “Don’t forget he isn’t as weak as he was when he first got here. He might just kick your Asses.”

Sam flicks a glance at Dean. “We’ll try no to hurt him.”

“Not a scratch.” Dean agrees.

Uncle Cas nods. “He is family.”

Marta rolls her eyes. “So what’s the plan?”

Dean smirks. “We’re gonna kick some Vampire Ass.”

“Not what I meant.” Marta huffs. “What are you going to do now? He’s stranded. Right?”

Sam sighs. “We just wanted time to make sure you two were…ahh…”

“We wanted to make sure you want him back.” Dean says matter-of-fact.

Sam huffs. “Jesus Dean.”

Dean lifts his hands in surrender.

“We’re your Dads Marta.” Sam tries again. “We just wanted to be sure…you were sure about Ethan. We’ll help him with the Hunt either way.”

Marta turns to look at her Brother.

Danny dodges her eyes.

Marta frowns and then she gets is all at once. “Did you glimpse this?”

Danny groans.

“You did!” Marta shouts. “And you…” She looks at her Dads. “You knew it all along!”

“Listen…Marta…Sweetheart…” Sam starts. “We had to consider…”

“No Dad!” Marta shakes her head. “Just no.”

“The deception was unfortunate, but necessary.” Uncle Cas steps froward to explain. “Do not blame your Brother or your Dads. We all agreed to allow your relationship develop on…”

“All of you?” Marta glares at him and looks at Grandma Alice. “Did you know?”

Grandma Alice frowns and shakes her head.

“We were in the dark on this one.” Grandpa James confirms.

“Son-of-a-Bitch!” Marta grumbles and rubs her face. “I want the whole story.” She gives Danny a look. “Understood?”

Danny nods. “Understood.”

“Well then hug me Damn it and go get him.” Marta throws her arms wide. Her Dads scoops her up one at a time, hug her close, and kiss her on the cheek. She snuffles and tries not to cry too much. She gets a big squeeze from Danny, Uncle Cas, and Grandpa James before they all head out to get Baby loaded and on the road.

“You gonna be okay?” Grandma Alice wraps her arms around Marta and holds her close. “How about we call Grandma Gina and have some girls only time?”

Marta simply nods.

“They’ll be fine.” Grandma Alice reassures her. “You know they will.”

Marta sighs. “We had better restock the infirmary. Just in case.”

“Right.” Grandma Alice squeezes Marta’s shoulders. “Don’t worry too much. They’ll be extra careful with Grandpa James and Danny in tow.”

“They had better be.”

Grandma Alice chuckles. “They’ll be fine and your Uncle Cas will zap them all back here in a heartbeat if they’re not.”

“Ethan too.” Marta insists. “He’s coming back.”

“They all will.” Grandma Alice insists and then flashes a huge grin. “Or else.”


	20. Chapter 20

Marta stands on the back porch with her hands on her hips and watches Baby approach the house.

Uncle Cas is at the wheel.

Lady follows right behind.

Uncle Cas pulls up near the back porch and parks.

Sam hops out of Baby’s backseat and turns to help Dean stand.

“I don’t need any help Sammy.” Dean protests even though he’s obviously in pain. “I’ve got this.”

“No you don’t.” Sam wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Come on Babe. Let’s get you in the house.”

“I’m fine.” Dean whines.

Danny scoots out of the passenger and hurries past Sam and Dean toward the house. “Dad’s been miserable the whole way back.” He tells Marta. “Uncle Cas offered him a fix, but he wouldn’t take it.”

Marta gives her brother a knowing nod.

“Traitor.” Dean growls after his son.

Danny laughs and bounds into the house.

Uncle Cas slides out of the driver’s seat and hurries over to wrap his arm around Dean’s other shoulder.

“What happened?” Marta prompts as she watches them shuffle toward the porch.

“Your Dad is not as young as he used to be.” Uncles Cas tells her.

Marta frowns.

“Nothing to worry about Sweetheart.” Dean flashes a smile. “I’ll be back on my feet tomorrow.”

Marta looks at Sam. “Spill.”

“Minor injury.” Sam reassures. “Dad felt the need to show off.”

“Seriously?” Dean protests. “Throwing me under the concerned Daughter bus is low Sam?”

Sam shrugs.

“It is true.” Uncle Cas confirms. “He tried to take on two Vamps.” He huffs. “Alone.”

Lady pulls up next to Baby.

Grandpa James slides out of the passenger seat and plucks his bag from Lady’s back seat. He pats Dean lightly on the shoulder as he moves past.

Dean winces.

“They just need to admit they’re not as young as they once were.” Grandpa James winks at Marta and climbs the porch stairs. “Grandma inside?”

Marta nods and waves him on.

“It’s just a pulled a muscle in his back.” Sam explains as they maneuver Dean up the porch steps. “One Vamp was bigger than he should have been.”

“Fat.” Dean grouses. “Hugely fat. I mean he was as big as a…a…”

Uncle Cas chuckles. “Mid-sized Holstein.”

Marta barks a laugh.

“Right.” Dean nods grimly. “This obesity epidemic is getting out of hand.”

“Don’t worry Babe.” Sam adjusts his hold on Dean. “You’re not the only one that got hit by that particular cow.” He groans and moves Dean into the house. “I need a long soak in our big tub.”

“I’ll get a couple of muscle relaxers from the clinic and bring them up later.” Marta gives them both quick kisses on the cheek.

Sam sighs. “Thanks Sweetheart.”

“She’s ditching us for her boyfriend you know.” Dean points out.

Sam laughs. “I know Dean.”

“Don’t worry Dads.” Marta grins. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Ungrateful brats. Both of them.” Dean grumbles. “How did we go wrong Cas?”

Uncle Cas heaves a dramatic sigh. “It is hard to tell Dean.”

Marta rolls her eyes and turns to look for Ethan.

Ethan pulls several duffles out of Lady’s trunk, sets them on the pavement, closes the trunk and locks it. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Marta smiles and hurries down the steps to meet him.

Ethan scoops her up into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Marta touches his face.

“Not a scratch.” Ethan looks her in the eyes. “Your Dads and Uncle Cas did all the work.”

Marta chuckles. “They’ve been at it a long time.”

“I still can’t believe we found the Vamps that killed my Dad.” Ethan sighs. “That it’s over.”

“I’m so glad you’re all safe.” Marta swallows hard. “I know you had to go, but I can’t say I wasn’t worried.”

“I know.” Ethan nods. “I almost didn’t make it out of the driveway.” He looks at her and smiles. “I’m done.”

“You don’t have to be.” Marta tells him seriously. “I know who you are.”

“I want to be more.” Ethan insists. “This life is…” He shakes his head. “There’s more out there. For both of us.”

Marta studies him for a long moment. “We better go get it then.”

Ethan grins. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Marta wraps her arms around his neck. “Now take me inside and show me how much.”


	21. Epilogue

“We won’t stay long.” Ethan promises. “I just want to grab a few of my things, get a couple of Dad’s things I want, and we’re out of here. Okay?”

“We can stay as long as you need to.” Marta squeezes his hand. “She doesn’t scare me.”

“She’s horrible.” Ethan shakes his head. “I wish you didn’t have to meet her at all.”

“Remind me to tell you about the parents. Our biological ones.” Marta tells. “The Demons who wear them now are wonderful in comparison.”

“Demons?” Ethan shakes his head. “Tell me later?”

Marta nods and leans over to kiss him softly. “We’re a team remember?”

Ethan smiles. “Winchester’s never Hunt alone.”

“Right.” Marta smiles reassuringly. This is going to be tough, but it’s the last step on a long road for Ethan. She’s just glad the Dads agreed to let them come to the house alone, though she’s pretty sure they’re parked nearby with Uncle Cas and everyone else on stand-by in case things get ugly. “Let’s go.”

They slide out of the car and climb the stairs.

Ethan grips Marta’s hand tightly and knocks on the door. He doesn’t have a key. He’d confessed to tossing it out months ago. This pitiful old place clearly hadn’t been his home for a long time, if it ever was.

“Hold your horses!” A female voice calls out. There’s a scuffle of feet from the inside, a rattle of locks, and the doors swings inward. A woman squints against the bright afternoon sun. “What do you want?”

“It’s done.” Ethan says flatly.

The woman blinks in surprise then quickly scowls as she recognizes her only child. “What?”

Marta wrinkles her nose. She can smell liquor on the woman’s breath and it’s barely noon.

“The job is done.” Ethan lets the sink in for a minute.

The woman huffs, but otherwise shows no reaction to the news.

Marta suppresses the urge to slap the woman out of the alcohol induced funk.

Ethan sighs, but waits.

“Well then…” The woman licks her lips. “So you finally managed to kill those Vamps that got your Daddy.”

Ethan nods.

“What now?” The woman throws an unsteady hand out. “You want a reward or something?” She sniffs and glares at her son. “It was the least you could do you worthless Shit.”

Marta gasps. She knew it would be bad. Ethan had told her everything about this horrible women, but she clearly hadn’t been prepared for the reality of it. Her hands itch to reach through the screen door and punch the Evil cow right in the throat.

Ethan tugs on Marta’s hand.

Marta snaps out of her snarling rage. She looks at Ethan and blushes. “Sorry.”

Ethan winks at her and looks back at the wreck of a woman. “I’ve come for my things and you promised me I could have my choice of Dad’s.”

The woman’s eyes narrow. She clutches at the door like she wants to slam it in their faces.

Part of Marta hopes she does. Her Dads would be thrilled to execute a little B & E.

Ethan sighs and pushes his way past the woman and into the house.

Marta hastily follows.

“You have ten minutes to get whatever you came here.” The woman snarls and glares at them. “A second longer and I call the cops.”

“No problem.” Ethan replies evenly and rushes up the stairs.

Marta hurries after him.

Ethan turns at the top of the stairs and heads down a cramped hallway into a tiny room at the end.

It’s cold and dark and Marta’s heart aches for the lonely boy who endured here. She’s so glad Ethan will never have to come back to this place.

“Marta.” Ethan calls out.

Marta blinks and smiles apologetically. She takes the heavy duty duffle bag he’s attempting to hand her and hastily pries it open.

Ethan ignores the dresser and boyhood paraphernalia scattered around his old room and goes straight to the closet. He reaches up and removes a panel above the shelf. He reaches inside, pulls out a couple of dust covered shoe boxes, and hands them to Marta.

Marta carefully places them in bottom of the bag and follows Ethan around the room as he quickly pulls up a floor board here and removes a baseboard there. She can’t identify the hidden treasures the cubby holes produce, but they’re obviously special to Ethan so she doesn’t question it.

Ethan takes one last look around the room and heads back into the hall.

Marta hefts the bag and trails behind him.

Ethan marches purposefully past a dank smelling bathroom toward the only other room in the upstairs. He yanks open the door and again goes directly to the closet. He snatches a worn leather jacket from a hanger, grabs a pair of shoes wrapped in felt bags from the back corner, and a couple of ties from a hook on the door.

Marta stuffs them all in the bag.

Ethan moves to the night stand and pulls the drawer all the way out. He shuffles through the contents until he finds a pair of silver cufflinks. He pockets those and bends to look inside the small space. He reaches in and tears away a false panel. There’s a tiny manila envelope taped inside. He pulls it loose and shoves it into his back pocket. He looks around the room.

Marta hefts the duffle bag onto her shoulder. “Anything else?”

“Just a couple more things.” Ethan hurries them out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

The woman is sitting at a beat up kitchen table nursing a glass of amber liquid. She glares at them with bloodshot eyes. “You’ve got four minutes.”

“Noted.” Marta shoots her a return glare.

Ethan crosses the stale smelling room and opens a narrow door. He flips on a light and turns to Marta.

“I’ll watch our backs.” Marta tells him.

Ethan flashes a smile and heads down the stairs.

Marta adjusts the duffle and waits.

“He won’t find anything down there.” The woman grumbles. “I sold all those guns after his Daddy died. Only things he left me that were worth a Damn.” She throws back the last of her drink. “I pitched the rest of that crazy Hunter Crap in the trash where it belonged.”

Marta holds her tongue. Treating Ethan the way this woman does is bad enough, but cutting what is likely the only good thing she’s ever had out of her life is just petty and stupid. She almost feels bad for the haggard person hunched of her cheap Whiskey.

“You hook up with that boy and you’ll be sorry.” The woman declares. “Hunters are all the same.” She waves a shaking hand. “All they want is a hot meal and quick tumble. We’re just a way-station to those Bastards. Best get used to it.”

“I’m not you.” Marta can’t help herself. “And Ethan is a wonderful man. Despite your best efforts.”

The women snorts. “Got a mouth on you don’t girl.” She shakes her head. “Find you at some truck stop didn’t he?”

Marta rolls her eyes and does her best to ignore the infuriating women bent on having her say.

“He’ll leave you. Just like his Daddy did me.” The woman fixes a rummy eye on Marta. “Disappear for months on end and then he’ll go and die before his time is due.” She pours herself another drink. “Hunters don’t live long.” She sniffs. “And the Life Insurance won’t last.”

Marta sucks in a breath and looks at the woman with all the pity she can muster. “I’m sorry your life didn’t turn out the way you wanted it too.”

The woman’s eyes narrow with suspicion.

“Really I am.” Marta tells the women truthfully. “But, I won’t let you poison me against Ethan and I am smart enough to take every second I can get with him. He’s worth the risk.”

The woman snorts.

“I have a family that loves me no matter what.” Marta tells the woman because she can. “And Ethan is a part of that now. They’ll take care of both of us. No questions asked. No strings attached.”

“Well whooped-de-doo for you!” The woman snarls. “Miss Pretty Princess has it all.” She sips her Whiskey and cackles. “You’ll learn he ain’t worth it soon enough.”

“Nice try.” Marta chuckles. “Sorry you can’t see past your Mother’s Little Helper and recognize what you’re pushing away. He’s a good man despite your best efforts.”

The woman’s eyes flare with anger.

Marta heaves a sigh and waits for the next hateful thing to fall from the woman’s mouth.

“Marta!” Ethan charges up the stairs and interrupts.

Marta turns. “Did you find them?”

“A false wall panel behind the dryer.” Ethan grins happily. “They’re all here.” He holds up a small dusty wooden trunk for her to see. “I knew it!”

“Good.” Marta is pleased for Ethan. He’d been worried the woman might have found his Dad’s Hunting journals and burned them like she did everything else. “Is that everything?”

Ethan looks at his Mom. “There’s one more thing.”

“You can’t have it.” The woman’s flies to her throat. “Its mine.”

Ethan holds out his hand. “Give me the key.”

The woman’s hands shake as she pulls a heavy chain out of the neck of her robe and looks down at a silver key. Her breath hitches and she looks up at Ethan with pleading eyes. “Let me keep this. This one thing.” She licks her lips. “Please.”

Marta feels a rush of unwanted sympathy.

Ethan shakes his head. “We had a deal.”

The women clutches at the key.

“It’s no good to you anyway.” Ethan tells her matter-of-fact. “I will never tell you what it goes to and you could never find it. Do you understand me?”

Marta looks at Ethan in surprise. She’s never heard him sound so ruthless.

The woman staggers to her feet. Tears roll freely down her worn face and for a moment she actually looks like a grieving widow.

Ethan sighs and takes two steps forward. “If there is anything there for you.” He softens his voice. “If he left you anything at all. I swear I will get it to you.”

The woman gulps and squeezes hers eye shut.

“I always hold up my end of the bargain.” Ethan tells her. “You know that.”

The woman slides the chain over her head.

Ethan holds out his hand.

Marta wonders if the woman is capable of handing it over or if Ethan is going to have to pry it from her fingers.

The woman takes a long steadying breath, whips her hand back, and throws the necklace at Ethan’s feet. “Take it and get out you worthless piece of Shit.”

“Son-of-a-Bitch!” Marta growls. “You horrible…”

“Don’t bother.” Ethan bends and scoops up the necklace. He unsnaps the clasp and slides the key free of the chain. He stuffs the key into his pocket and tosses the chain on the table.

Marta steps back, careful to keep an eye on the sobbing woman in case she decides to do something drastic, and waits for Ethan’s next move.

Ethan bends, hefts the wooden chest, and stalks out of the room.

Marta shoots one last glare at the women and follows Ethan to the porch.

They hurry down the steps and quickly load everything into Lady’s trunk.

“So that’s it?” The woman staggers to the porch. “You just gonna take what you want and leave me behind? Just like your Daddy?”

“I did the job.” Ethan looks up at her. “We’re even.”

“You’re a heartless Bastard!” The woman screams. “Just like him!”

“Dad loved you.” Ethan shakes his head sadly. “Fuck knows why, but he did.”

The women blinks.

“That should have been enough for you.” Ethan sighs heavily. “It wasn’t perfect, but you could have been happy with the time you had. You could have cut him some slack. Maybe he’d have stayed around more often if you had.”

“I raised you!” The woman’s shouts breathlessly. Her face is blotchy and red. “You owe me! You owe…”

“Nothing.” Ethan clenches his fists. “Not a Damn thing.” He sucks in a steadying breath. “When Dad wasn’t around you barely kept me fed.” He glares at the woman. “Don’t you dare claim otherwise.”

The woman glares at him.

“I kept my promise to avenge Dad.” Ethan grinds out. “Now you and me…we’re done for good.”

“You ungrateful…” The women chokes and holds onto the crumbling porch rail. “You rotten little…” She collapses on the porch and dissolves into tears.

Marta touches Ethan’s arm.

Ethan nods and skirts the hood.

Marta slides into the passenger seat.

Ethan drops in behind the wheel and blows out a breath.

Marta puts a comforting hand on his thigh. “Are you okay?”

“Ya.” Ethan cranks the engine, and pulls away from the curb.

“What’s the key?” Marta asks. “It looked like a Safe-Deposit Box key to me.”

Ethan barks a laugh. “I don’t know. I’m hoping there’s a clue in Dad’s Journals.” He shrugs. “Could be more Hunter’s stuff…weapons maybe. Could be millions in cash tucked away somewhere.”

“You Hunters and your mysteries!” Marta teases. “Could be a wrappers and used chewing gum too you know.”

“Na.” Ethan shoots her a grin. “My Dad didn’t chew gum.”

Marta laughs. “Glad that’s over?”

Ethan heaves a sigh. “Totally.”

“No reason to look back.” Marta grips his hand and smiles.

Ethan snorts. “Other than the Dads in our rearview?”

Marta peeks over her shoulder and sees Baby a few cars behind them. “Jesus.” She huffs. “They could at least try and hide it.”

“You’re their only Daughter.” Ethan squeezes her hand. “I’ll take overprotective Dads any day.”

Marta rolls her eyes and settles back into her seat. “Remember you said that when they start talking about Grandkids.”

Ethan shrugs and flashes her a bright smile. “I’m cool with it.”

Marta raises an eyebrow.

“Right.” Ethan winks at her. “One thing at a time. Home?”

Marta smiles and nods. “Home.”

DONE 

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
